Along the lines of love and hate
by ilovethings
Summary: Evelyn Marie Bennett life is everything but simple since she found out she is a witch or maybe something more, now add Oringals to the mix.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries.

A/N this is the first chapter of Along the Lines of Love and Hate.

Starts from 3x1

Friendship/feelings with Damon then Kol/OC.

Chapter 1: Evelyn Marie Bennett

Growing up in mystic falls was nothing but normal. Nothing bad ever happened here if anything some teens got to drunk and crashed their parents car barely anything major ever . My cousin Bonnie and I grew up here with my uncle and my grams. Tyler and I has been friends since diapers mostly because my mom was Ms. Lockwood event coordinator. Although my mom died when I was 3 and Ms. Lockwood took over the role as mother figure. Later I met Caroline, Elena and matt not to long after and we'd all been close ever since.

Sadly in the past year I have seen more deaths then an average teen,but then again I'm not because I am a Bennett witch and I am best friends with vampires. Last year when my grams first tried to tell me and my cousin Bonnie we were witches we laughed not believing it at all but sadly it was true. In my world there's witches,vampires, werewolves and a now a original hybrid no thanks to us. I could here the loud music blasting though the hallway because of the birthday party for my friend Elena. I knew she wouldn't enjoy it with her boyfriend Stefan gone. We were all worried when he left with Klaus to save his brothers Damon life. I haven't been the same since it wasn't able to stop the ritual from happening. The only way I get over the failed attempt to stop Klaus from becoming the most dangerous being on earth was raiding Damon's alcohol cabinet. I'm still debating whether or not having the Salvatore's as friends was a good idea in the first place.

"Come on Evie why aren't you dressed yet" Caroline complained bursting in one of the many Salvatore bedrooms. Technically I made it my room while Bonnie stayed with Uncle Rudy's family. So I moved in with Damon for the summer.

"Care, I told you I'm not in the mood for a party." I answered laying on the bed.

"You can't do this, you already didn't want a birthday party earlier this month" I rolled my eyes at that, too much as happened to party.

"Fine don't do it for me but Elena needs us "She would use Elena this.

"Fine, I'm getting dressed" I told her reluctantly.

Caroline grinned widely. "Yes, you won't regret this you're going to love your surprise." I turned around to protest but she was gone.

* * *

" Hey, hey, hey, hey. You don't want that. You want the cheap young stuff over by the cheap young people." Damon compelled a girl taking away her liquor bottle. He took a swig then handed it to me.

"Glad you think so highly of me" I told Damon who just smiled and walked off.

"You like, wait don't answer that" Caroline asked knowing Elena's look.

"This is keeping it small" Elena asked.

"For care this is small" I answered then I wandered into the crowd.

I took few more swigs almost disappointed I was used to the burn of the alcohol but I knew I needed it. I found Dana and some of the other cheerleaders and started to dance with them. I started to loosen up to the music until bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry" I turned around to see Trevor fell my first real boyfriend in tenth grade. Of course Caroline and Bonnie are odviously are trying to get us back together and honestly I would but I am in way to deep into the supernatural world to drag him down with me.

"Hey, was looking for you." He telling me in my ear because of the loud music.

"Well you found me" I replied drinking some more.

"Do you want to dance" he asked shyly.

"Sure, come on" maybe dancing with Trevor can make me forget one of my many problems.

We continued to dance until mine and Caroline's favorite songs "You make me feel so" by cobra starship and I looked for her the crowd only to her and Tyler making out.

"Looking like someone is getting lucky" Trevor retorted as he watched the make out session with me.

"He's not the only one." I answered back feeling brave while he looked confused and placed my lips on his. The kiss was great stopped thinking it was a bad idea until he kissed me back. He looked lost and happy at the same time.

"What was that for?" I was going to answer but bonnie called so I told he him would be back.

I quickly paced to my room knowing I would not be able to hear her.

"What's up bon?" I asked sitting on my bed.

"Hey how's the party"

"Great, except the birthday girl is still driving herself crazy about finding Stefan"

"Well, how are you holding up?"

"I should asked you that you're the one who can't use magic since you're with uncle Rudy's family"

"Like I said I needed a break from magic but I do miss you guys"

"I know I miss you too"

"So what happened with you and Trevor?"

"You were in on it too! "I knew bonnie and Caroline plotted against me.

"Of course I gave him the pep talk, come on you guys lost your v cards together" bonnie said embarrassing further. "Thanks for the remainder"I told her as a message interrupted our conversation.

Had a great time tonight but I had to leave,I miss you, can we hang out soon ?- Trevor

"Hey are still there" bonnie asked.

"Yeah I guess Caroline gave him my new number " bonnie laughed agreeing until I heard smashing above me.

"hey bonnie will call you back" I said and immediately hanging up the phone.

The noise came from Stefan's room. I walked towards the open door only to find Damon trashing it. I wondered what pissed off so much. He threw a lamp towards the wall inches from the door he and I just stared at him terrified. Even I knew no one was safe when he was this angry.

"What Happened?"

Damon didn't answer but I knew Stefan had everything to do with party was over and everyone cleared out I was too tired to clean up so I just locked up and headed to bed.

* * *

"Wakey Wakey, drunkey" Damon harassed me as tried to sleep.

"Damon go away" I said shooing him away.

"Get up, your assistance is needed" he told me refusing to leave.

"It's not even ten yet" I answered.

"It one o'clock" shit I must have really passed out.

"Still, fuck off "I told him as nice as possible.

"Can't Elena is being her martyr self again and I need a witch, just in case"

"So if I wasn't a witch would you leave me alone?"

"Nope I would drag you along for the ride. Now get dressed. "He retorted leaving the room.

I reluctantly got dressed and Damon made me some tea since hated coffee and took some painkillers. Damon is so buying me lunch for dragging me with. I grabbed my phone and my bag as Damon continued to blow the horn.

"Where are we doing?" I asked getting in the car.

"Smoky Mountains" He answered making me regret I asked.

"Ok what crazy plan does Elena have now?"

"She convinced Ric to take her up there to intercept Klaus plans and save Stefan"

"So your telling me that after everything we did to keep Elena safe she's going to the mountains where she's going to be steps from him" I said out loud trying to making sense of it all.

"YES"He answered like no one else understood his logic.

"If Klaus doesn't kill her than I will" I mumbled. We were going to have a talk about her suicidal plans.

Damon had been driving for an hour and the closer we got to the mountains the more annoyed I got .I didn't get my friend after everything Klaus did which included killing her she would want to be anywhere near him and now she was delivering herself straight to him. I'm not surprised though this is as crazy as the deal she made with Elijah to get herself up rather than fighting.

"Since when are you quite" Damon asked being annoying as usual.

"I'm just not in the mood" I answered quickly.

"well no one told you to drink the entire bottle of bourbon" He retorted.

"It's not that, it's being near Klaus again" I told him honestly. He looked as if he just remembered something and pulled over quickly almost giving me a heart attack.

"I shouldn't have brought you here I totally forgot Klaus holding you hostage in Rick's apartment" he said sincerely." When we get there just stay in the car. "He said pulling off again.

"I'm fine I don't need to stay in the car, you guys may need me anyway." I answered leaning back in my seat.

"We'll let hope the warrior princess hasn't gotten herself into too much trouble before we get there." Damon complained.

"What happened last night" I asked deciding to change the subject.

"What do you mean" He says pretending to not know what I'm talking about.

"Um ... I don't know, you trashing you're brother's room." I said hoping he would give me a straight answer.

"I will tell you what I told Elena Stefan's gone and he doesn't us looking for him. He proved that last night."

"What did he do" The question altogether seemed to make him uneasy which worried me.

"He killed Andie" He simply answered and that was enough for me. I knew Stefan had to be off the deep end to attack someone but to kill Andie was over the top.

"I'm sorry, that's messed up even for Stefan"

"I tried to tell Elena but she refused to listen, maybe if you tell her she's being crazy she will leave."

"You're confusing me with the other Bennett, she does not listen me." I told him and he continued to drive.

* * *

Damon finally pulled over by Ric's car and he looked around listening for their voices. When he finally heard something he picked me up and sped off in their direction. Once we found them he quickly put me down and pushed Elena into the water making Alaric pull out his bow before he realized it was just us.

"Damon, Evie what are two even doing here" Elena complained.

"Well it's nice to see you too lanes" I said calling her, her least favorite nickname.

"Thanks for the tip, brother" Damon said hinting that Rick told him.

"You sold me out" Elena asked Rick actually surprised.

"You really think I would bring you to a mountain range full of werewolves without backup" Ric answered.

"Elena come on this is ridiculous, let's just go to mystic falls where it's safe." I tried to reason.

"No Evie, We need to try to get Stefan. "She said back not getting out of the water.

"Elena get out of the water" Damon called irritated.

"If get out of this water you're going to make me go home" she retorted.

"Of course I am because I'm not an idiot like you" He yelled back.

Elena and Damon's back and forth arguing made me wish I was in the car. Alaric was right they act like kids and we had to listen to it. They finally got out of the water once damon agreed to go as long as we leave before it got to dangerous .We continued to walk for another hour and still no one in sight. I had tried calling Caroline more than once since I wanted to check in on her but I was getting no answer and Tyler wasn't sure either.

"How much further" I asked not holding back the whine in my voice.

"Less than a mile" Alaric answered.

"What's the problem Evie?" Damon asked in an annoyed tone.

"Nothing, just asking" I replied.

Damon and Elena continued to talk when we heard a twig snap. Soon we saw a man staggering through the woods. It wasn't alarming until we noticed the blood on his shirt and coming from his eyes. He looked sickly.

"Stay where you are" Ric ordered as he aimed his crossbow at him.

He didn't say anything but once he looked to Damon he uttered 'vampire' and attacked Damon. Damon mostly fought him off making sure he didn't bite him. Ric shot an arrow at him as they fought. I tried to remember the spell I used on the wolves when they kidnapped Caroline but it only seem to have a little effect. Once the man was down Damon and Alaric tied him to a tree.

"It's starting to get late" I said worriedly helping Elena with the rope

"Everything going is to be fine, trust me." Elena offered

" Fine, we are tying sickly looking werewolf to a tree."I told her.

The man started yelling and moving in wild ways and it was determined he was changing into a wolf. Alaric pushed us to leave but Damon continued to hold him down so Elena and I yelled for him to come on. As we ran back towards the car it only grew darker. Elena tripped and I almost fell on top of her.

"Don't move" Damon instructed because of the wolf in front of us.

Damon caught the attention of the wolf and made him chase him the other way to our dismay. I wanted follow but I knew Damon did it so we could escape. We followed Alaric back to the cars to wait for him. I sat in the car trying to call Caroline again and I tried Tyler and didn't answer either. A little while later Damon finally showed up a luckily bite free as we headed back home I slowly fell asleep tired from the long and I was determined to find Caroline in the morning.

* * *

AN/I hope you guys like this chapter so please review and tell me what you think I am open to everything even some criticism.


	2. Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own tvd.

Chapter 2- Always the second choice.

AN/Sorry it took so long hopefully the next chapters won't take so long.

FLASHBACK: The Return

After finding out Katherine was back I would admit I was uneasy. It was hard to sleep knowing she was running rampant. My phone started buzzing and I wondered if something was wrong.

_**Damon snapped Jeremy's neck luckily he had the ring on so he is okay**_\- Caroline

I text her back and I figure I would see Elena tomorrow. Damon and I had grown close but even I knew when he took things to far. I also knew things are a cause and effect for him. He gets hurt so he hurts them ten times worse. I went down the stairs quietly making sure not to wake Bonnie going to the kitchen to get something to drink. As I was finishing what I drinking when I hear a noise from my room. I put my glass down and went back upstairs to my room listening for any sounds. I opened my door slowly to find Damon sitting in a chair.

" You shouldn't be here, Bonnie would kill me if she knew I let you in" I told him not wanting to ask about killing Jeremy. A calm Damon was less likely to murder someone.

" Why do people go for the things they can't have instead of something right in front of them" He asked drunkenly.

" I don't know but I can smell the alcohol so maybe you should go home and sleep it off." I told him locking my bedroom door.

" No I'm serious" He said jumping up and moving closer to me looking into my eyes. " I mean you have feelings for me and until a little while ago I thought Katherine wanted to be with me as much as I wanted to be with her. Why can't I be with someone like you."I was surprised by his words mostly because I don't know he knew I felt that way or even thought of me in that way but I rather not be anyone's seconds choice.

"This not the time for this conversation. "

"Why not I snapped Jeremy's neck and I know you wouldn't judge me like they will."

"No I'm pissed, but I don't believe people do awful things for no reason especially you. So what was it made you do something as disastrous as that." I asked while he just stared not moving.

" I asked Katherine for the truth and she told me ' it's always been Stefan ' and everything I did was for nothing ."

" No Kidding" I said sarcastically since my grams died him to get in a tomb Katherine wasn't even in.

"You know I didn't know that would happen."

" No one did. What does Katherine telling she didn't love you have to do with Jeremy"

" I went to talk to Elena and she said the same thing and Jeremy walked in and I snapped." He admitted.

"You can't go hurting people because you get turned down. Why can't you accept Elena is with Stefan" I almost yelled angrily." You never answered my question. Why did come here. " I repeated. He moved closer to my face.

"To remind myself how much of an idiot I am." He whispered in my ear and and vanishing leaving me confused.

End of flashback

I woke up to the sounds of Damon's blue Camaro pulling out of the drive way. Usually I didn't really bother him about where he goes but nine o'clock was even early for him. I tried Caroline phone again and their was still on answer so I took a shower and got dressed. While getting something to eat I noticed and note on the fridge day Damon and Elena went to Chicago for Stefan. I walked to my blue Acura texting Caroline mom letting her know I would be there as soon to help her find Caroline with a locator spell.

Tyler explained his mom turned Caroline to her father and wouldn't tell her were he took her and Ms Forbes couldn't reach him either. Once I got to the sheriff's office I did the spell as Tyler watch the door. I mumbled the words quietly the dust started to move I could feel the magic course through me and Liz only seemed to get more worried by the second. Tyler just waited anxiously. It finally stopped and the dust marked one of the older buildings in mystic falls.

" Oh god , I know where she you two is follow me." she told us rushing to her car with tyler getting in with her and I followed her in mine. She stopped by an old building and I parked behind her.

" Evelyn stay here and call the deputy if we're not back in ten minutes, Tyler come with me." She instructed as she walked towards the building with her service pistol.

After a few minutes I heard a gun shot and then Tyler dragging Caroline out of the building. She looked weak and had dried blood everywhere. I could only imagine what her father did to her because she was a vampire. I opened the my car door and I helped her in. Tyler took my keys and drove as I sat in the back with my battered best friend.

" Care take some of my blood its the only way you will feel better." I told her offering my wrist.

" I don't know if I will stop" she told me weakly.

" Yes you are ,you need it and I trust you, now here" I scolded her and she opened her mouth slowly.

Her fangs sliced into my skin and I felt the draining sensation but to barely any pain. She retracted her fangs and she continued to lay on my shoulder quietly still weak. I couldn't get why anyone would hurt their own child, could he really hate vampires that much. Once we made it back to her house I text Elena and Bonnie and let them know Caroline is okay. After a while Caroline had finished another blood bag and finally had the strength to take a shower and I noticed Tyler had disappeared. I found Tyler outside pacing so I went to see what was wrong.

" What if something bad would have happened, He could have killed her. This is all my fault." He said noticing me in the doorway while trying to control of himself.

" I know the founding families don't have a great track record with vampires but bill Forbes was not about to kill his daughter. This nothing to do with you." I told him hoping he would let it go.

" Eve, my mother turned her in"

" She was scared no one in this town actually seen vampires until now. All that matters is she's fine and you can't be there for her sulking around." He nodded his head and Caroline mom pulled up.

" What happened" I asked before she could get all the way up the steps.

"I chained Caroline's dad in the cellular until the vervain is out of his system and Damon will compel him to forget everything." she told us with a hint of sadness.

" Okay, well let care know I'm going to the boarding house it's been a long day." I told them walking to my car.

"Bonnie stand over there and Evie right here" Caroline instructed as she got the great idea to surprise Elena.

" I come bringing gifts" She announced waiting for Elena's reaction.

" please tell me its not chili" she asked worriedly.

" Nope something a whole lot better." added as Bonnie peeked around the door , Elena shouted happily and gave her a hug.

" I leave the town for the summer and your lives go to hell" Bonnie commented. I was about to say something back when Jeremy came brailing down the stairs and quickly left to the kitchen I did not want to see a beremy love fest. After a few minutes everyone came into the kitchen.

" The only thing about my dad normal family is normal leads to a boring summer" Bonnie told us as everyone sat at the island.

"After the last few days had I would kill for normal"

" Nope I'm just fine with being a witch. It's your life that's complicated." I said to Elena as she rolled her eyes.

"Since when did you learn how to cook" Care asked as she help her with the chili.

" Damon helped little" Elena answered.

"That's not the only thing he helps her with." I mumbled care heard and she gave a death glare.

" Since when does Damon cook" Bonnie retorted.

"Both of you stop judging. He's trying to be a good...ow!" Elena was saying until something burned continued to examine the necklace as I text back miss Lockwood who apparently needs my help at the event.

" Ok if you need help with the necklace let know but gotta go." I told them getting my things.

"Hey were are you going "

" To the party miss Lockwood needs me to help with the kiddie corner" I told them seriously.

" Good luck babysitting !" Caroline yelled behind me.

I sat on one of benches in the section just for the kids bored. It was really just a place to let the kids play while the adults had fun. Tyler and matt came over a few times just to keep me company but that ended quickly.

" Whatcha doing" I heard from behind me me and turned to see Damon and I rolled me eyes.

" Babysitting,what do you want" I answered turning back to the little kids.

" What did I do now " he asked sarcastically.

" Nothing, absolutely nothing" I told him underhandedly.

" Well miss attitude I just came over because you looked bored." He told me but then I saw Bonnie Elena and Caroline with the grimore.

"Sorry Damon but I have go" I told him walking towards the other girl helping me but he grabbed my arm in mid step.

"Is there something wrong" He asked me with a pensive stare.

" No, it just feels like I'm waiting for hell to freeze over" I said leaving him confused.

"Hey charlotte I will be right back" I told the other girl and I noticed Damon had vanished.

I walked up to Bonnie and while Elena and Caroline were arguing about Damon. Bonnie was using her powers when the necklace started to levitate.

"Hey guys" Bonnie alerted.

"What are you doing" Caroline asked.

"It's not me"

" it has its own magic" I answered for Bonnie feeling the power coming from the necklace .It took a while of trying to identify the magic from the necklace I had to go back to watching the little kids and then it seemed everyone had disappeared. So after parents came to pick up their kids and I had to pack up.

" Hey Evelyn thanks for helping today." miss Lockwood said as I cleaned up the toys.

" No problem, I don't mind."

" I just wanted to say I'm really sorry about Caroline. I just didn't know what to do." she admitted guiltily.

" It's okay I understand but Caroline is not a vampire you should be afraid of. You should know she's not the only supernatural beings that live in this town. " she looked confused by my confession.

" I'm a witch" I said proudly.

" Well I always knew their was something special about you're family." she said with a small smile.

I was packing the last of my things to go back to Bonne's house when I heard the door slam. I walked out to the living room to see Damon pouring a generous amount of bourbon. It didn't take a rock scientists to tell he had been the grill bar before he came home.

"I didn't know you were here." he said stairing aimlessly.

" Yeah I'm just packing to go back to Bonnie's" he mood changed and was quickly in front of me.

" I thought you liked it here"

" I do but my uncle would freak if he found out I wasn't with Elena this whole summer." I answered.

" But we have so much fun together" he noted drunkenly.

" Okay maybe you should go take a nap, and I will probably see you tomorrow "

" Stop" he simply said and pulled me into a forceful kiss. At first I didn't fight him off because I wanted him but then I realized it was about Elena. So I stopped him.

"I can't do this. Not when you're just kissing me to get over Elena." He looked a loss for words then left the house.


	3. fire

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.

Live while we're young- One direction.

A/ so I watched the finale and I'm pretty sure I'm going to need serious help later. Also I now know when I get to season six it will definitely go off canon.

Flashback -the last dance.

As I slowly started to wake my first thought I needed to slow down my drinking because I had a killer headache. Wait... I didn't drink I was at 60's dance. Why I can't I move. I found it difficult to open my eyes but when I did I realized I was in Alaric's apartment. I was in his living room tied tightly to the chair. I heard a noise from behind media turned slightly to see who I thought was Elena but then she gave me a disturbing smirk and I immediately knew it was Katherine. So I started to pull against the rope.

"Oh calm down witchy, I'm the least of your worries." she told me sitting on the couch.

"Why am I here" I asked. I don't understand why Klaus would try to kill Bonnie but only kidnap me.

Her eyes focused on mine as if she was trying to figure me out." He wants something from you, whatever Klaus wants he gets."

* * *

"Come on, Bonnie we've been studying this stuff for hours" I complained as we did simple spells from grams grimoire.

"You're breaking concentration and we have only been doing this for an hour. How are we supposed to learn to control our magic if don't study." she asked annoyed.

"Were witches magic it should come naturally, also Caroline needs my help with senior prank night."

"Ok, since you're so good with magic send this to care" she challenge me writing note and handed it to me.

**Evelyn can't help you right now she's studying.**

"Wow what are you possessed by grams now." I retorted.

"Just do it. If you can then we can stop."

"Fine" I folded the paper and placed it on the table and held my hand above it and mumbled the words. At first nothing happened but I tried again and the paper started to burn and continued with the spell until there was nothing left.

"There now can I go?" I pressed.

"Not until I know care got it."

"Fine I will call her" I said getting out my phone.

"Hey where are you" she asked.

"Still at home, did you get my note I just sent you."

"Um no, but I found a blank piece of paper that appeared in my pocket a minute ago if that helps."

"Never mind care I will meet you at the school later." I grumbled annoyed that Bonnie was right.

"okay." she told me and hung up.

"Really to get back to work" Bonnie asked with a satisfied look.

* * *

"Ohh! Oh, come on! Seriously?! Do you know how long it took for us to set all this up?! "Caroline yelled at matt for messing up the mousetraps.

"Forgot about senior prank night, huh?" Tyler asked getting up

"Clearly." matt answered confused.

"How could you forget? We've only been waiting for this since like freshman year."

"Yeah, Matt. If I'm doing this, you're doing this." Elena said getting up.

"I'm kind of surprised any of you are doing this." matt said confused.

"Caroline's making us. Except Evie she couldn't wait" Bonnie said.

"That's because care is right we've made it to senior year lets kick ass."

"Thank you! We're about to be seniors. These are the memories that stay with us forever, and if we don't ..." Caroline protested.

"And if we don't create these memories now, then what's the point of it all?" Elena finished for care.

"Go ahead and make fun, I don't care."

"Hey! Where are you two going "Caroline asked as Elena started to leave for the next room.

"To superglue Alaric's desk shut. I'm making memories. "Elena answered.

"I have to get the fake blood from Dana for the freshman bathrooms." said leaving the room.

"I love you "Caroline yelled as we walked out the room. We almost got to the gym when Klaus walked in front of us.

"There's my girls"

"Shit" was the first thing that came out of my mouth.

* * *

"You put a rather large kink in my plans, sweetheart. The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids. I haven't been able to do that. Now my bet is, it has something to do with the fact that you're still breathing." Klaus said leading us to the gym.

"If you're going to kill me, just do it!" Elena pushed.

"Elena!" I yelled.

"Not until I know I'm right, but I do have ways of making you suffers."

"Attention, seniors. You have officially been busted. Prank night is over. Head on home. "Klaus said faking an American accent. The students dropped everything upset they were caught leaving me relieved people wouldn't get hurt by the hands of Klaus.

"You two. I remember you." Klaus said pointing out Dana and Chad.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?"

"Oh, don't worry, I wasn't in my right head last time we met. Lift your foot up, please, Dana. If she drops her foot, Chad, I want you to beat her to death. "Klaus compelled.

"Don't, Klaus. You don't have to hurt anybody." Elena pleaded.

"Seriously, leave them out of this." I protested.

"Oh, come on, love. Of course I do."

"Where's Stefan? What did you do to him?"

"Stefan's on a time out." as he answered Elena Bonnie and matt came in the gym

"Bonnie, get out of here!"

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up. Now we can get started, Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight. I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive"

"That's right. If you want to blame someone, blame me." Bonnie replied.

"Oh, there's no need for blame, love. Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix."

"Get off of me!" Tyler shouted as he was dragged into the gym by a blonde haired girl who looked like Klaus and I immediately wondered about Caroline.

"Hush now."

"I'd like you all to meet my sister Rebekah. Word of warning she can be quite mean."

"Don't be an ass." Rebekah spat towards her brother.

"Leave him alone"

"I'm going to make this very simple Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually, I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie and for Tyler's sake you better hurry." Klaus said feeding Tyler his blood and snapped his neck. I automatically froze as I saw my best friend lifeless body lying on the ground.

"He killed him."

"He's not dead. Klaus's blood will turn him into a vampire." Elena explained to matt.

"He didn't want to be a werewolf what makes you think he wants to be both." I snapped at Elena instantly regretting it.

"And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition. Go on, then. Go and fetch your grimier and enchantments and what-not. I'll hold on to Elena for safe-keeping." Bonnie and I began to leave but Klaus grabs my arm "not you love".

"So this is the latest doppelganger. The original one was much prettier. "Rebekah commented then she stared at me as if they have seen me before then shook it off. It only bothered me because Elijah and Klaus had the same reaction the first time they met me also.

"Enough, Rebekah. Take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you?"

"Just ignore her. Petty little thing. "Klaus assured and I watched as she dragged my best friend away.

* * *

"Come to save your damsel, mate?" Klaus asked Stefan as he came through the door looking like hell.

"I came to ask for your forgiveness. And pledge my loyalty." I was surprised at Stefan as he professed like a mindless minion.

"Well, you broke that pledge once already."

"Elena means nothing to me anymore, whatever you ask of me I will do." Stefan lied there was no way he actually meant that.

"Fair enough. Let's drink on it. Kill them." Klaus demanded and Stefan hesitated.

"What are you waiting for? Kill them. "Klaus ordered and I was immediately frightened for my classmates and friends.

"Stefan, don't. He's not going to hurt me. He already said -"Elena tried to tell Stefan but Klaus hits her and I rush over to make sure she was fine. So does Stefan but Klaus grabs him by the neck?

"She means nothing to you? Your lies just keep piling up."

"Let her go! I'll do whatever you want, you have my word!"

"Your word doesn't mean much. I lived by your word all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this Stop fighting." Klaus advanced towards Stefan.

"Don't do this, don't do this. "Stefan pleaded.

"I didn't want to. All I wanted was your allegiance. Now I'm going to have to take it. You will do exactly as I say when I say it. You will not run, you will not hide, and you will simply just obey. "Klaus compelled and I Immediately went over to stop him but Klaus grabs my arm with his steel grip but my anger and unknown power pulsed through my palm shocking Klaus.

"Finally love, I was starting to doubt you" And the last thing I heard was Klaus tell Stefan to kill Dana and Chad.

* * *

I woke up with a loud gasp finding myself in in my surrounded by Caroline, Bonnie and matt. I also had killer neck pain.

"What happened" I said leaning up a bit lightheaded.

"Elena said Klaus killed you" Bonnie said confused.

"What do you mean he killed me "I asked Bonnie. Klaus couldn't have killed me then I would have to be. Then my eyes widened. "Am I in transition?"

"No, Elena said you used some magic on Klaus and he said something to you and snapped you're neck but you're not in transition" Caroline answered worried.

"Then what happened, how am I still alive"

"I don't know but it's not spirit magic, but I promised I will find out what happened. "Bonnie answered.

"What happened with Elena, is she ok"

"We found out that Klaus needs her blood to make hybrids but Damon finally showed up and brought us some time "Bonnie said getting up from my bed. I knew for a fact that Klaus needing Elena blood meant we needed a way to stop him for good.

"I'm glad you're okay you scared us for a minute" matt spoke up.

"I'm fine, just little sore" feeling every bump and bruise.

"Okay we will see you at school tomorrow" Caroline told Bonnie and I dragging matt with her.

* * *

After the trio's empowerment speech and not letting anything ruin their senior year they realized something was missing or rather someone.

"Hey, where the hell is Evie" Caroline blurted as they continued to walk through the parking lot.

"I don't know, she left a note saying she got a ride" Bonnie answered looking around the very crowded parking lot.

"Um... guys I think I found her" Elena said perplexed she didn't think her best friend could bend like that.

The group of friends turned in the direction Elena was still staring in. Evelyn had been showing the cheerleaders and the jocks a new move that had not been cleared with Caroline. But what really confused them was the person who was stuck to her like glue, Trevor fell her ex-boyfriend especially since she declared she would never go down that road again. While Bonnie and Elena took a while to process it Caroline was already walking towards her in full best friend mode.

"Evelyn! ,can you come here please" Caroline called out catching Eve's full attention only because she knows Caroline only uses her whole name when she means business.

"What's up Care bear" Eve asked unsure why Caroline had pulled her aside.

"Number one since did you learn those moves, Two when did you become friends with tiki, and don't tell me you're with Trevor again" Caroline finished with a sharp breath.

"Caroline calm down those moves was something I just tried and yes tike can be annoying but we're all cheerleaders and yes he thinks we can start over. Just chill I have everything under control "Caroline was going to voice her very strong opinion but the bell rang and the last thing Caroline wanted was to be late.

* * *

"You're in my seat. "Was the first thing I heard as I walked in Alaric's classroom of course coming from Stefan? I pushed passed him gaining a dirty look from him sitting behind Elena.

"Welcome back, seniors. Let's turn our brains back on, starting with this country's original founders... the Native Americans. "Ric announced getting the lesson started.

"What about the Vikings?" Someone said walking in and I looked over to see Rebekah Klaus's sister.

"There's no evidence that Viking explorers actually settled in the United States. Who are you? "Ric asked.

"My name's Rebekah. I'm new. And history's my favorite subject. "This is going to be an interesting school year.

* * *

"I'll lure Stefan away from the bonfire. Then when he's distracted"

"I'll shoot him. "Alaric finished for Elena while we listened to the plan to take down Stefan.

"Can't Bonnie or eve just juju him or something? "Damon asked staring me down wondering why I hadn't said much to him.

"I'm trying to keep them out of this. Don't trust that Stefan won't hurt you two"

"I'm a big girl Elena" I answered back.

"Just be the lookout if anything goes wrong use your magic"

"Caroline, are you covered?"

"Yes! I will make sure that the old Forbes jail cell is prepped and ready."

"We're forgetting a key player ? Wherever Stefan goes, the blond ponytail tends to follow." Damon interrupted.

"Which is why it's your job to keep her away."

"How?! She's an original. Last time I checked, we're out of daggers.

"So then preoccupy her with her charm. "Elena answered him mockingly.

"Might have better luck finding the dagger." Alaric said thinking out loud getting a laugh from me.

"Are ever not going to be mad at me for a day?"

"Doubtful."

"Sorry I'm late. "Tyler said coming into the room.

"We need you to raid your mom's vervain supply. "Caroline asks him" Enough to keep Stefan down for a while."

"You can't do that to Stefan. "He answered confusing everyone.

"Why not? Trust me, Tyler, it's in his best interest. "Caroline persuaded.

"Yeah. It's not in Klaus's."

"But Klaus is the bad guy, Tyler."

"You know, why are you acting like some freaky, hybrid, slave Minion."

Caroline and Tyler started to argue while Damon was in the back making little comments then out of nowhere Damon quickly snaps his neck.

"What the hell" was my immediate response from me?

"He's been sired"

"What? Sired." Caroline asked for everyone.

"He feels loyal to Klaus because Klaus's blood created him."

"Loyal how?" I asked worried about my best friend.

"He'll seek acceptance from his master. It's really rare. But maybe not so much in hybrids."

"So how do I fix him?"

"Get a new boyfriend." Damon said sarcastically.

* * *

I mostly hung out with the cheerleaders and jock wondering where bonnie and matt were since they were not answering the phone. I also kept a one out for Rebekah after she impaled Damon so I introduced her to the team to keep her away from Stefan. When I notice her checking around I decided to get her another drink.

"Here this party won't be any fun until you had at least two of these" I told her handing her more alcohol.

"Thanks I was trying to find Tyler but he never showed he said he would be here. I don't even see Stefan anymore "she whined.

"One Tyler has a girlfriend and two humanity or not Stefan always going to chase Elena " I told her hoping she'd get the point.

"Meaning? "

"I mean you should look for someone more available" I answered her and gave me a meaningful look. And left.

I went to check on Elena to make sure everything was going as planned. I walked out to the parking to see Alaric's car on fire then I noticed Elena and Stefan are still in in there. I ran to get closer to stop the flames and them to control them but I felt a stronger force trying to stop me. I try harder feel for the magic I used on Klaus knowing it was stronger than spirit magic. I started hearing Stefan kicking out the back and I notice the flames are going down as I felt the new magic I somehow getting. Alaric pulled Elena out and she begged for him to get Stefan out as well.

* * *

In the car bonnie explained that Vicky had matt do a spell with the help of a witch to strengthen her foothold in this world whatever that means in exchange she had to kill Elena. Which mean there's a bigger evil out there other than Klaus that we need to protect her from. As soon as we got home I went straight to my room to go to bed the only strange thing is I felt a presence like someone was watching me.

A/ sorry from the long wait I'm trying to give her own storyline and stay cannon hopefully everyone likes this chapter. Also in the next chapter I'm going to reveal what exactly she is since it's a big part of her story.


	4. ghost

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries.

*Important chapter * so I haven't updated since March I'm sorry about that. I actually got a new job and taking care of my three year old twins but the other fifty percent was writers block. Thanks for your patient and I hope you like you this one and if there's any questions or comments just review.

France, 12 century

Sitting in a room lit by candles was a brown skinned women with long black hair resembling features of Bennett witches. She knew her days were numbered as the witches who where determined to end her now had the only thing that could kill her. A knife the only knife the could kill her kind. She knew creating a doppelganger of herself though the Bennett blood line is the only way her kinds magic wouldn't disappear forever. Her voice went from a low whisper to filling the room as she felt her magic coursing threw her , felling it taking over her body. When the spell was over the once burning flames all blew out at the same time confirming the spell worked. Now when the time came a Bennett witch would inherit her powers and protect the balance.

September 2010

I knew Bonnie was weird but I didn't think she was weird enough to sneak into my room and stroke my face while I am sleep...well I'm awake now. I turned over and opened eyes looking to catch my cousin in act of weirdness but ended up jumping out off my bed almost falling. I have to make sure I'm seeing is what I think I'm seeing or who I'm seeing. She looked exactly how I last remembered her. But she couldn't be here she dead she's been dead. I could see my mother clear as day sitting on my bed. What the hell!.

" Sweetie its me-"She said as she moved closer.

" Dont Come any closer " I said cutting her off not completely sure if she is the real deal.

" I did think I would scare you, I'm sorry but its me" She told me getting up from the bed and I moved further back.

" How do I know its really you"

" Well while I was on the other side I have watched you do many questionable things like the friendship tattoo on your right hip that you ,Caroline,Bonnie and Elena got on Caroline's Sixteenth birthday." She answered quickly with the same kind of sass my grams had. Which freighted me more because she was right I did have tattoo that we all kept secret. Then I was brought back to the realization that my mom who I hadn't seen in fourteen years was standing in my room.

" Mommy" I choked out on the brink of tears moving to hold her and the embrace proved further that she was real.

"That's the reaction I was hoping for" She whispered in my ear holding me tighter.

" What happened, how are you here ?" I asked freaking out a bit.

" Something must have went wrong when Bonnie sent Vicki back to the other side. IT left door open to the I'm not the only who come back there are others seeking revenge." She answered worriedly still holding me.

" Where's grams " I asked excitedly hoping to to see her again.

" We can see her later there's things we have to do first"

" What could possibly be more important" I asked confused and she looked as if she didn't know how to explain it.

" Have you noticed things made of iron have been shocking you lately or how any tiny mess drives you crazy and when that asshat hybrid snapped you're neck you survived." She explained.

" you know why I came back to life"

"Yes, I always knew you were special but you're way more powerful than you think you are. "

" So what is it." I pushing her to tell me.

"There's someone who can explain it better then I can" She answered being secretive again.

" Who?"

" Titania, now get shower and meet me downstairs."She answered with haste.

" What if you bump into Bonnie" I asked wondering how freaked she would be.

" Dhe isn't here she with Caroline we need to hurry,not all the ghost here have good intentions"

After quickly getting ready and rushing to my car I found my mom in the drivers seat.

"Um mom Whatcha doing?" I asked my mother as she adjusted the steering wheel.

" Driving, you don't know the way" She answered with a hint of sarcasm.

" Okay but you haven't driven since the early 90s , I think it's best if I drive" I offered.

" No I have seen you drive , it's not happening " She said sternly and I dragged myself to the passenger seat.

We drove a few miles in silence awkwardly. I had not a clue what to say to my mother. I had a hard time believing she was there or any other ghost for that matter. The one thing I wanted to know what happened to her and not the story my grams told me and Bonnie.

"Mom... What uh happened to you? " I asked timidly" grams told it was an accident but after I found out I was a witch she wouldn't tell me what really happened."

" look sweetheart being a witch isn't easy especially when you have love one's you need to protect" she spoke solemnly.

" So you died using you're magic to protect someone" I said thinking out loud.

" Yes my most prize possession...you" She said and lightly smiled. I knew she was just deflecting the question and I squinted my eyes at her like my grams used to do when we didn't give the whole story.

"Wow okay, you are to much like your grandmother. Fine vampire came to mystic falls was way to interested in you and Elena and your aunt and I had to do something but the kind of magic we used is dangerous. Abbie lost her magic and I lost... everything" She answered quietly.

" Who was the vampire" I asked wanting to know.

" Eve , it's fine he's locked away and no one knows where is body is." she said and turn to me and taking a deep breath." fine ,Mikeal the original vampire hunter but don't worry no one is looking for him."

My mom turned on a dirt path leading deeper into the woods and then we stopped in front of an abandoned house I realized I knew nothing about the person was going to meet. I trusted my mother instincts but was still a little weird out about it. So decided to ask some questions.

"So mom where did meet this person"

" On the other side. I was alone mostly until she found me and explained everything "

" What made you trust her " She turned and look at me and told me to hold my hands out and held hers above mine and I felt an overwhelming of magic but also the safe felling I always felt with grams or when Bonnie and I using our magic together.

" When ever you feel that it means your with family and they have the best in mind for you" She answered with out me even asking what it meant" You can trust her." My mom told as we walked in a large two-story house.

We venture farther into the in old house that was not too far from the Salvatore crypt but I had never noticed before. Which made me wonder how long the house had been abandoned. The floors were old and worn ,even the walls looked like they were ready to come down. My mom led me to into the basement and I followed her into a room with caution.

I saw a figure of a girl my height and size in to corner and wasn't alarmed until the candles in the room went ablaze as she gracefully moved forward and I finally saw her face. It was like mine exactly like mine. The only difference in her was she looked a few years older.

" It's nice to finally meet you Evelyn I'm Titania" she spoke with elegance as she stepped forward but I stepped back not completely sure what I was seeing . Again. I turned to my mother and her eyes pretty much confirmed what I was in front of me.

" I will wait outside" My mom said quickly leaving me alone.

" So mom told me you could tell me what's happening to me" I asked as she circled me and stared intently.

" Yes. I can" she simply answered at first "I made you what are in order to kept my kinds magic alive." she answered back returning to the spot in front of me.

" I'm Sorry you're kind, what are you?" I confused and concerned all at the same time .

" Over the centuries we gone by many names, but fae or farie is the that stuck the most" My first reaction was to laugh and called this a joke but the dead serious look on her face told me otherwise.

"Oh god, you're serious" was all that my brain could process. " Wait are you telling me I'm a farie"

" Yes a spell I did many years ago made it possible for you to be one. It's in your blood it just needs to be.." He paused looking for the best word to use "activated. " she explained but it left me even more lost.

"If being a faire is in my blood then why did you need a spell."

"Bennett witches ancestry go as far as distant relatives of my kind, but in not any witch can harness my power so I had to make you mirror myself."

"Like a doppelganger?" I asked thinking out loud.

"Let me start from the beginning. Fae are the oldest witches, everything we could do was because of nature, we were one with it. After a while many different forms of witches made . Some where peaceful others weren't. By the time vampires came around there were only a few of us You are the only one left with fae magic. You having our magic keeps it alive and as long as you have to magic won't age or die " she told me as I tried to process what she was saying

"Are you say if I accept this I will be immortal." I asked calmly even though I was freaking out a lot on the inside." so what's the downside in of this." I asked wanting to hear the cons of this special power. Everything seemed a little too good to be true but if mom trusted her maybe she was on our side.

"Enemies, witches who believe we shouldn't have this much power but you shouldn't worry they know nothing of you, you're safe. "She answered. " other than that iron will burn at the touch and and rare plant will weakened you and powers much like vervain does to vampires."

"What do I have to do" I asked simply thinking of the safety my friends.

She smiled and held hand out" take my hands"I grabbed both hands after hesitating.

Her pupils started to glow a florescent blue and she mumbled something in Latin that I couldn't understand. All at once I felt overwhelming boost of energy than I broke down as I felt a burning sensation in my eyes as she she stopped and let go. Used my phone to look at my eyes to see my eyes were now florescent blue also. Oh shit was my only thought.

" This goes away right because I have school tomorrow?" I asked half joking.

" Yes, you will be fine. One more thing before you go what ever you do not trust Michael or the original witch."

" What " I asked only hearing about Michael today what could he have to do with anything my mom said her and Abbie put him away for good and how is the original witch.

"You will know soon enough" she answered and then vanished.

"Well that was enlightening" I say in a sarcastic tone as I approach my mom in the abandoned house living room.

" Was it not what you expected " She asked with a smirk as she walked towards the door.

" Oh no of course thought you would bring me to a creepy old house to meet my farie doppelganger and tells me I'm one too." I sassed back and she actually rolled her eyes at me.

" It's a powerful gift Evelyn "She said as I followed her into the woods.

" I got that with the immortality part, and where are we walking to"

" I told you Bonnie and your grandmother need our help to close the door to the other side" she said simply.

" Yeah I know" I answered quickly hating the fact I only spent a few hours with her. We reached the witches house in ten minutes I just had to stop her." mom wait!" I said loudly getting her attention. " why can't we we just hold on a second I just got you back" I asked weakly hating losing her again.

" Hey I'm by you're side whether you can see me or not. I am so proud of what you can do all by yourself. Now lets save the town again" she said as she wiped a single tear from my eyes.

"ok" I simply answered still upset.

We walked straight to the basement first seeing Jeremy by the door. I run straight for my grams and held her tightly telling her I missed her. We all joined Bonnie who looked more stressed then usual. I repeated the spell after Bonnie and the fire grew while the necklace started to spark. The feeling of my mothers hand started to slip away and closed my eyes not wanting to see my mother or grams disappear again.

" You're both stronger than all of this " was the last thing I heard from my grams. Bonnie and I continued to hold each as we felt the lose all over again.

Everything hit me the next morning as I replayed yesterdays moments. I still was trying to process my new developing powers or just the fact that I'm a fairy. But honestly I'm not surprised ever since I found out that witches and vampires are real I have been ready for anything. As I got ready for school I noticed the large amount of texts. Most of them were from Damon wondering where I had been and why I was ignoring him. Which I wasn't. I just had my own shit to deal with. Also Elena texting about some caves they found with information on Klaus. I text her back and told her if they had found something I would be over after school.

A few periods later I had gym and the cheerleaders decided with our new member. The squad cheered as Rebekah did flips and summersaults. As she did one more I noticed Elena stop in front of her. They started talking and Rebekah seems uninterested until she said something about a cemetery in charlotte. Rebekah looked like she was threatening Elena and walked back towards me.

" What are your friends up to " she asked me suspiciously.

" I have my own problems, so I have no idea" I answered having no clue what my friends were up to. Why would Rebekah help anyway.

" Anyway have you gone shopping for homecoming yet." asked this time with hopeful eyes.

" Yeah, Caroline and I brought ours along time ago."

" Okay you can help me pick out a dress then"

After 3 hours of shopping with Rebekah I really wanted to collapse on my bed. I had lie and tell her I needed to feed my cat. Note to self get a cat. When we left the mall she had at least eight dress to choose from. She even brought dresses for me even though I told her not to. Instead of going home I came to the grill. I needed Matt's help.

" Hey Matt" I yelled and he stopped at the backroom.

"Hey Evie, What's up." matt asked.

" I need you to come to Whitmore college with me"I asked with a hopeful smile.

"That's at least a three hour drive" matt said with a disapproving looked.

"I know I promise won't say to long" I answered as matt moved to get his things form the room.

" Is everything ok,you're not in some kind of trouble are you?." matt asked with concern.

"No, but it is important"

"Okay I will Drive" matt replied as I jumped and squealed uncontrollably.

Matt couldn't stand to talk about vampires or the supernatural drama of mystic falls. So we ended up having a normal conversation about school while laughing and joking around. We spoke a little about Tyler and why hadn't seen him much. I was most worried about the things Klaus would convince him to do. After a few hours driving matt finally pulled up the parking lot. He stopped the car and and looked over to me .

" What exactly do you need form here. " He asked un bucking his seatbelt.

" I need to find out more about what I am and I'm sure my grams as books to explain it in her old office " I said getting out of the car."

" and you needed me to drive ?"

"No , need someone to help me look and I trust you."

" Wait what more do you need to know about being a witch I thought you and Bonnie had bunch of spell book things?" matt said walking next to me.

" We do ,but I'm not just a witch I'm a fairy." I told matt leaving him dead in his tracks.

PS; I might change the "activation" part later I wasn't sure how to write it.


	5. homecoming

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the vampire diaries.

It was her 8th birthday and Evelyn Bennett was chasing her friends in the backyard. It was an intense game of tag. Evelyn called for a time out and walked into the back door heading for the kitchen hoping to get something to drink . She looked around searching for her grandmother until she finally heard her whispering in the living room.

"She keeps having the same Nightmare. She just wakes up screaming." Her grams told the unknown person on the phone. Evie wondered why Grams would tell anyone about her dreams. All she knew was a man with the monster face was attacking a young woman but her grams told her she was fine and her imagination was getting the best of her.

"Of course I am, I give her my tea every night but its not enough. Maybe you should come back, it might help." She paused as she listen to whoever was on the phone. "Okay, you're right. I'll call you if it gets worse. She needs you." She said and immediately got off the phone but before Sheila turned she finally sensed her granddaughter behind the wall.

"It's not polite to eavesdrop." She said as young Evelyn peered around the corner.

"Who was that, Grams ?" Evelyn asked timidly.

"A friend. I was just getting some advice. But I'm pretty sure you're missing the fun at your party worrying about my phone conversation." She answered the child, guiding her the back to the party.

* * *

Homecoming

Matt was silent. He continued to follow me into the building and didn't say much as the security guard let us in. I could only imagine what he was thinking . He was probably trying to figure out what to say after my confession. I could trust matt wouldn't say anything to anyone. Also according to him he's invisible anyway. That's how it needed to stay until I learned more about myself. So we started to look around in the pile of books in my grams office.

" What are we looking for exactly?" He asked, taking a books out of a box.

"Anything on origins of magic or anything that says fae in it." answered quickly I think. I'm not quite sure .

"I thought you said you were a fairy."Matt asked confused.

"They're the same thing, Matt. But its more likely its written as fae in them." I explained but matt still had lost written on his face."What matt?"

"It's just Elena says you've been a little distant lately and avoiding everyone. Is it because of this? You've been more than a witch." he said concerned.

"I just ... we're not the kids in that picture anymore." I answered showing him a picture of all of us three summers go. " I want to be like that again someday and the only way I can do that is knowing my strength and weaknesses. I want to protect everyone . Also I'm not avoiding Elena I'm avoiding a certain vampire that seems to be attached to her hip."

"You don't wanna be around Damon?." he asked.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" I said looking up at him.

"You just seemed really ... determined before." he answered honestly.

"Yeah,that was before I realized what they really mean to each other. Were friends and I don't wanna ruin it." I answered as truthfully as I could.

"So why didn't just look online about this stuff"." matt asked changing the subject.

"Because when has anything online that's true? No this information as to come from an actual book." Sifting through my grams paper work.

" Ow!" Matt yelled painfully and I turned to see what happened. Matt was on a ladder and it seemed like a book from a higher shelf fell on him . I reached over and picked it up. The book was on ancient Greece mythology. I turned a few pages hoping to find something but this was worse then reading the grimoires Bonnie had.

"Can you read it?" Matt asked peering over my shoulder.

"Only a little, but that's because I took Greek as an elective to be with Trevor." I told him.

"I'm pretty sure both of you failed that class."

"Really Matt, you wanna talk about failing classes?" said jokingly but still got a slight push from him.

I stopped on a page and noticed a phrase the I could translate into as "magic from nature " and " beginnings of magic".

" I think I got something." was all I said and matt gave a look of relief.

* * *

After getting my the sixth urgent text like "we need you at the Salvatore house" and "come now its serious.". I decided to actually go. What ever it was it must be important because Stefan used his stern voice when he left a voice mail. I pulled up behind Damon's car and groaned knowing I would have to deal with him and everyone's questions on why I've been MIA these last couple of days. I wasn't ready for that. I was just to unsure how to tell them. I pushed opened the door and followed the sounds of people leading me to the library. I walked in to see a nervous everyone. I also a came face to face with a middle aged man who looked way too sure of himself.

" Where have you been? " Damon asked briskly. But before I could remind him that he wasn't my father The man cleared his throat reminding me of Elijah when his patience grew thin.

"Damon that not important, she's here now and we need her." Elena countered. "And I'm sure she will explain where's she been later." she finished but I gave her a look like that's not happening.

"Thank you, Elena." I said sarcastically "What's going on and who's this guy." I asked already done with my 'friends'.

" This is Mikael. Klaus' father and he's gonna help us kill Klaus". I Immediately recognized the likeness between him and Elijah. what angered me was he had once got a good look at him I realized his eyes. I had seem him before. I used to just think they were just bad dreams but my mother confirmed it. They were the last thing my mother saw before she died.

A sudden rage filled my bone and I acted out. Then in a split second Mikael was on the floor in pain holding his throat as if he was being choked but fighting the spell I was using on him. So I tried harder. Immediately I felt my feet leave the ground and being moved before I could hardly catch my breath. I soon felt myself backed up against a tree and Damon firmly holding me still.

"You have three seconds the let go." I simply ordered.

"No , I won't. Not until you tell why you just tried to kill our only chance to kill Klaus." He retorted, still holding me back.

I looked in his eyes and decided to tell him little bit of the truth. "I saw him in a dream ... Well a vision. I thought they were just dreams. He killed my mom." Damon automatically let go but still blocked my way as I tried to walk past him.

"I believe you and I'm sorry but I can't let you hurt him until after Klaus is gone. After that you can turn his brain into mush." Damon offered but it wasn't enough, nothing ever would be.

"Fine,but that's all you get " I warned as I walked to my car.

* * *

After the exchange at the Salvatore house I rushed over to the school for the decorating of the homecoming dance. It was the only normal thing about my week . I definitely didn't want to talk about it. Also Caroline was definitely waiting for me. So I pulled into the parking lot trying to be unnoticed. That didn't last too long.

" Evelyn! Thank god you are here, your friends over there can't spell." she said pointing to the b- team on the squad.

"Got it" I said rushing to them. "Nooo!, not tinderwolfs ,TIMBERWOLVES. It's right there" I yelled seeing exactly what care was saying. I heard a couple of 'my bads' and instructed them to just hang the posters instead. Which meant I had only me, myself, and I to make new ones.I started on the outline continued to write as I felt so one walk up behind me and Cover my eyes.

" guess who" a familiar voice whisper's into my ears.

"Cute but I know it's you, Trevor." I said as I moved his hands from my face.

"Alright you got me, but you will never guess what I have." he said smiling . Which is sadly my kryptonite. Together or not he could get away with he was also predictable.

"Tickets to homecoming." I simply answered and his smile dropped.

"Come on, I'm not that bad am I?" he said slightly frustrated.

"Don't worry its cute." I reassured, kissing him. I want to be with him but I constantly felt like him being anywhere near me was putting him in constant danger.

"I will pick you up at eight." He said picking me up and kissing on the cheek.

"Be ready." he said letting me down and walking back to the rest of the team.

* * *

I was in front of my mirror fixing the gold clip that pushed back one side of my hair and play with some of the curls I let loose on the other side.I was trying to get my hair just right. I applied my makeup and smoothed out my Burgundy Strapless Knit Crotchet Sheer Overlay Party Dress that Rebekah picked out for me. For someone who just woke up on this century she has a lot of style. I checked my phone again looking to see if she got my text but there was still nothing. I guess she was still getting ready. A text came through from Trevor and moments later a knock at our front door. I grabbed my purse and phone ready to leave but stopped at Bonnie's room first.

"Hey, you sure you want to stay home,Trevor told me Kevin wanted to ask you."

"No, maybe next time I'm fine." she answered sadly.

"It's's your senior year bon." I whined.

"I promise the next dance."

"Ok, but if I see Jeremy I'm tripping him." I told my cousin gaining a laugh but I wasn't going to tell I wasn't joking. I see him I will make him fall.

I meet Trevor at the door and a hands me a flower that looks like he picked it from a neighbor's garden. He was always adorable.

"So good news or bad news first." He asked as he let me in to his dark blue convertible.

" bad news."

"the schools gym flooded and everything is ruined."

"What! How? We did so much."I panicked. "Wait if the dance is cancelled, then where are we going."

"That the good news, Tyler is throwing a party at his house." I smiled at his answer but I knew something was up . I guess nows the time to give him his birthday present early just in case things got bad tonight.

"Hey, know it's early but want to give you your birthday day gift now." I told him and he pulled over so I handed him a small box.

"Yeah it kinda early my birthday is next month." he said opening it. "You got me a ring." he asked confused with a slight smile.

"Yeah. I saw it at a flee market and I know how you like antiques." I lied as I watch him put on the resurrection ring I made for him. "Just whatever you do dont take it off. Ever." I instructed.

"Of course not, it's amazing. Thank you" he said and then kissing me happily.

* * *

I felt bad ditching Trevor after asking him to get me something to drink but I had to find at least one of my friends. I knew they were up to something but I knew Klaus had a plan since I could sense the hybrids everywhere. The house was packed with them. I walked into the large living room were people were dancing and someone grabbed my wrist.

"Would you join me for a dance love?" Klaus asked as a slower song played.

"Sure I guess it couldn't hurt." I answered after a moment of hesitation hoping I could get some information out of him.

"You seem tense sweetheart. Is something wrong?." he asked trying me.

"well you did ruin my school gym and made Tyler invite everyone here in a house full bloodthirsty hybrid's" I answered.

"Well I had to celebrate the end to my father in style. " he answered simply. For second I thought about just letting him but then again Klaus needed to be stopped to for good too.

"A little advice, go anywhere near my senior prom I will stab you in the face with the dirtiest piece of wood I can find."I said hoping he wouldn't be around for that long. Klaus just smiled then spun me around, and held me too close for comfort.

"Since were making promises I should warn you if you're friends are planning anything, you should know if I die there are hybrids instructed to give some lethal werewolf bites to you're vampire friends." He warned then releasing me. I had to find my friends they needed to know.

I pushed my way out to the backyard still looking for my friends to warn them but I couldn't find any one. I didn't find Damon or Stefan but Trevor did find me.

" Where did you go I got your drink but I couldn't find you." he asked.

"Oh sorry a had to use the bathroom and then I couldn't find you. " I told him but he didn't look satisfied with it. I saw Elena not to far from me but didn't want to lie to him again.

"Oh there's Elena can you wait here a second, Caroline wanted me to get her for something." I told him and then ran behind her before he could say anything.

"Elena wait I need to tell you something." I said stopping her realizing it was Katherine instead.

"I'm not." she answered secretly but changed he tune."What's the matter, Evie?" she answered with a fake smile as people walked passed us.

"What ever is going on it has to stop, you know he isn't going down without taking all of us with him." I told her, being quiet as I could hoping she realized her ass was on the line too.

She seemed to have gotten the message I gave. She nodded her head saying follow me. "Okay everyone is upstairs, come on Evie." she said still pretending to be Elena.

I nodded and followed the brunette up the steps and into a room which I found to be empty. Before I could turn around I felt my head being rammed into the door. I tried to fight back but my head was to fuzzy and disoriented to do anything. Soon after I felt Katherine fangs slicing through my neck and severe pain. But there was nothing no movement,no sight,no felling.

That bitch killed me.

* * *

I woke up a large gasp and extremely thirsty and in terrible pain . Apparently I can come back to life but it won't stop the pain. As the room came into focus I realized I was still at the Lockwood's still but I wasn't on the floor I was in the guest room. Then I realized someone was the room and he was not happy.

"You have one minute to tell me what going on." Tyler told me angry.

"What do you mean?"

"I sat on the floor next to you for ten minutes thinking you were dead. And I was convinced my best friend since forever was gone, because you had no pulse and no heart beat and then all of a sudden you started breathing and I know you're not becoming a vampire, so cut the shit and tell me."

"Tyler I want to, but all Klaus has to do is tell you it's important for him to know and I can't have him knowing about me. But I promise you will know once I figure out how to protect myself." I told him truthfully but it didn't get the response I wanted.

"I can't believe you would think that. I would never let Klaus hurt you and he can't convince me to do anything I don't want to do." He shouted back.

"Don't you get it, anything Klaus says you think it's necessary ." I countered.

"ITS NOT LIKE THAT."

"OF COURSE IT IS! Would you be so pissed if it wasn't?" And with that, Tyler left. I hated thinking I was burning a bridge with Tyler but maybe it's the best way right now. My phone started going off and I saw Bonnie's name. So I answered immediately.

"Hello." I answered grimly still in pain.

"Oh thank god. I didn't think you would answer the phone. Where are you? Are you ok?" she spoke frantically.

"What? Why wouldn't I answer, Bonnie?" I asked, confused.

"Where are you? I am coming to get you."

"I'm at Tyler's house" I told her. I wasn't sure if this whole dying and coming back was what had me so fatigued or my argument with Tyler but everything hurt. Note to self dont make it a habit to die.

"Ok I'm on my way, meet me downstairs." Bonnie told me, then hung up. As I got up from the bed in more pain then I thought. I checked my phone and realized it was one in the morning and had plenty missed calls from people especially a pissed Trevor.

I waited outside until I saw the headlights of Bonnie's Prius. I rushed as much as I could into the warm car getting relief from the fall chill. Instead of Bonnie pulling off she actually parked the car. Apparently Tyler wasn't the only one going to give me the third degree.

" Ok,what are you keeping from me and notice I said me not everyone else me because I'm you're cousin. Sisters even. What's happening?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? So when Trevor called freaking losing it because he couldn't find you at the party , seen or heard from you. And did nothing happen when Damon called looking for you because Katherine insinuated that she SNAPPED YOU'RE NECK am I to believe nothing happened?!" Bonnie said far from calm. I really wasn't in the mood for this.

" OKAY! Yes Katherine snapped my neck just a few hours ago and I know why I'm still alive but its 1:30 in the morning I'm sore and I have a massive headache so we please talk about it in the morning!."

"Okay," she paused " I just wanna know your okay." She told me truly.

"I am going to be okay. We all are." I told her "Wait! What happened with Klaus!" I thought extremely loud.

" All I know is Michael almost had Klaus then Stefan stepped in and Klaus was able to kill him"

"Wonderful."

* * *

I started my explanation by telling Bonnie about my mother showing up when the other ghost did. She was fine until I told her the part about me being a farie and being immortal. Of course she volunteered herself to help me with my magic. It honestly helped with her knowing about everything. During our conversation Bonnie seemed little sidetracked by something.

"What's going on with you? " I asked.

" Uh ... Its nothing ... I'm not really sure." she answered confused at by herself.

"You sure?"

"I keep having this realistic dreams about these coffins and Klaus is in one of them." she told as if it sounded crazy.

"Bonnie, your instincts are always right and also we're witches so I'm sure it means something."

"What if it can help us stop Klaus?" I stared at her anxious face not sure of herself.

"Follow your instincts." I said leaving her room.

"Hey were are going? "

"For a walk." I answered Bonnie but she starred like I said something wild.

"Ok, but you're supposed to be at the grill to hangout out with Elena she's just as stressed as we are."

"Okay bye"

* * *

"Hey where are we going" I asked Bonnie finally catching up with her since I never made it to the grill.

"The old witches house, its where I keep having these dreams. Where have you been? "

"Trying to find Trevor. I can't get in touch with him. I just wanna make sure he's ok" I answered as we hiked though the woods.

" I'm sure he will be fine. Just I give it some time."

"Hello Bonnie, Evelyn"

" Stefan." Bonnie said in surprise.

"What? You followed us here?" I asked as I jumped.

"Yeah. Wasn't too hard. You should probably be more careful." He answered with a cocky smile.

"What do you want with us? "Bonnie asked getting to the point.

"Relax. I just need your help. "

"Why would I help you? Elena said you saved Klaus's life."

"Let me fill you in on a little secret about Klaus. He kept his family with him at all times...daggered. Stored in coffins. And now I have them, and I need you two help keep them hidden." He told us and Bonnie stared at me with doubt.

"Are you out of your mind? You're just gonna make him angrier."

"His family is his one weaknesses. As long as I have that, I can ruin him."Stefan said starting to sound little crazy.

"We don't have enough power to hide four Originals."Bonnie shouted.

"You're a witches. You hate Klaus. I know you can figure something out. " he said leaving us.

" Evelyn We can't do this. Its Way to dangerous" Bonnie said freaking out.

"Bonnie what did I tell you this morning, we got this. I'm stronger now." I told her.

"So you have a new found power it doesn't mean you can control it . We can't just use it after barely learning anything about it ."

"Bonnie we will be fine, even if I just use spirit magic."

"Okay, if you're sure." she answered.

* * *

Stefan and I waited for Bonnie to come back with the grimoires when we heard yells in pain. Most likely Damon. I ventured upstairs as Damon sped out.

"Where's Stefan? I know he's here." she asked and I pointed downstairs and she mouthed thanks.

As she went down stairs at I continued outside where Damon was.

"They still think you're a prick." I asked as he turned around.

"Unjustifiably, yes" he answered quickly. "What are you doing here?"

"Bonnie and I where summoned." I answered sarcastically.

"What going on with you anyway, how is it Katherine practically told me she snapped your neck to you standing in front of me perfectly fine? " Damon requested.

" Um, good question." I answered stalling then Elena walked out furious.

"That didn't go over well." He said to Elena still staring me down.

"Don't even start, Damon!"

"Let me talk to him!"

"You can't get in! The witches won't let you! " Elena said frustrated.

" Here. Take my car keys. You go deal with your brother, I'll deal with mine. Evie will even walk with you to the car? " Damon offered and followed Elena.

* * *

"This is the one I dreamed about. " Bonnie tells Stefan then tries to open it

" Don't bother. It won't open."

"What do you mean? Is it locked? "

" Nope. Just won't open. I've tried everything. Blow torch, axe, crowbar. Can't even scratch the finish. "

" I think it's closed with a spell."

As Bonnie and Stefan talk in the the distance I pondered over the coffins. The last one had have a weird effect on me. It was almost like I was being drawn to it . Before I realized it I was opening the coffin. I felt it even more has I stared at the young who resembled a young Elijah. Just I was about to touch his hand in a trance Bonnie closed the coffin in order to get my attention.

" What the hell was that , why are you're eyes glowing?."


	6. our ties

Disclaimer: I don't own tvd just my characters and their story lines.

"Come on bon you're gonna drive yourself crazy" I told her I checked my phone and if we didn't leave in ten minutes we would be late for other time I wouldn't have cared but we were supposed to set up Caroline's locker for her birthday.

"You're NOT Even trying" she snapped completely ignoring what I said.

" Fine one more time" I countered. I held her hand and we both raised our hands over the coffin. Every time I felt the same reaction. My magic was unwanted. Then again the same shock of rejection. Which made me less trusting to whatever in this box.

"WHY WON'T YOU OPEN!"Bonnie yelled surprising me. In a second we heard whispering of the dead witches and the coffins were cloaked again. Something was wrong or someone unwanted was here. Bonnie took the first steps in silence and I followed behind her. We heard footsteps from upstairs but nothing we were sure of.

Bonnie moved towards the stairs with me close behind watching behind us. Bonnie stopped at the foot of the steps and I turned around to see what halted her. Damon stood at the top of the steps with a finger to his mouth telling us to be quiet and then just disappeared. Moments later the coffins reappeared which either meant the danger left or one of the Salvatore's killed it. I rushed up the stairs and out the house ready to leave.

After we waited for Caroline and her not showing we chose to ditch and surprise her at home. There was no way were letting her birthday go to waste. But before I left I had to find Trevor first. Once I finally found one of his friends I was told he was in the locker room. So I patiently waited by the door. Ten minutes passed guys started letting out and a few of his friends noticed me and and knew it to late to alert him since he came out right after. I grabbed his arm to get his attention and guys laughed like asswholes as he let out a deep sigh.

"Can this wait eve I have to go to class" He spoke before she said anything.

"Can we talk, you can be mad and I get it but ..."

"But what you don't have a good excuse." He cut me off out of frustration.

" I'm sorry about that night there's just a lot of stuff happening that I can't explain." I pushed.

" That doesn't explain why you would rather dance with that guy at the party then send two minutes with me " At first she had know clue who he was taking l hadn't had chance to dance with anyone but then i remembered the dance I had with Klaus.

" ok that wasn't -"

"It doesn't matter I thought we were going to fix things but you're not here when you are right in front of me . I think we some space." I going to deny that and tell him he wrong but I noticed something else. He wasn't wearing the the ring she made him .

"Where's the ring I gave you." I asked attentively.

"When people break up they don't wear the gifts the other person gives them"

" You have to wear it,it's important"

"Evie I dont-"

"No!" I yelled which got his attention. "You have to wear the ring no matter what you **can't take it off."**

He stared a few moments longer as if in a daze." I won't take it off no matter what. " he repeated but he just stood there.

"Hey are you okay" I asked concerned and he seemed to have snapped out of it.

"I'm fine listen I gotta go." I watched him leave but stopped by his locker first and saw him putting the ring back on.

At First I was highly confused but then I thought about it. The looking straight into each other eyes, the clear command and the the zombie like response. Something she only seen vampires do.

"Did I just do what I think I just did" she mumbled to her self and she quickly left to her car to meet her friends. This was definite something she going to come back to.

"Happy birthday!" we all shouted as care opened the door letting us in.

"What are you guys doing here? "Caroline asked not as happy as I thought she would be.

" Well you blew off school and missed our work of birthday art, so... " lanes informed our dear friend as she put a birthday hat on her Caroline head.

Change into warmer clothes, we are going to the Falls. S'mores, camp fire."

" Cake! Like when we were little. "

" Except for the tequila!"

" Thanks, guys. Really, um, I'm just not feeling my birthday this year. "Care admitted with a frown.

" I'm sorry, what? You've already claimed your birthday as everyone's favorite day of the year". Bonnie added.

"Yeah, I made buttons" I told her with a fake pout.

" Yeah, and now, it's just a reminder that technically, I'm dead. Look, I didn't even like 17. And the only point to being 17 is to get to 18. It's a filler year; I'm stuck in a filler year." my best friend went on.

" You're not stuck, Caroline. "

" Yeah I am, but it's okay. You know, it's all good, I'll be fine. But I just need some time to wallow in it. " she answered in a rut.

"Okay, well I think I have another idea. "Elena answered.

" This is creepy, even for us. " Bonnie said as we entered the crypt.

" No, Caroline was right...technically, she's dead. Sorry. But you don't need a birthday, you need a funeral. You need to say goodbye to your old life, so that you can move on with your new one."Elena explained bringing a smile to care's.

" Okay. Here lies Caroline Forbes" Caroline started.

"Cheerleader, Miss Mystic Falls, third grade hopscotch champion..." Elena started putting candles on the cake.

"Friend, daughter, overachiever..."Bonnie continued.

"Mean girl, sometimes, no offense."

" Ah, none taken."

" She was 17, and she had a really good life with people who loved her"I jumped in.

"So rest in peace, so that she can move forward." Elena continued handing care the cake.

" That's what you really need. What we all really need. Amen, or cheers or whatever. Bonnie? "

"Nice! Okay, make a wish. "Elena told and she blow's the candles. We started passing around cake and alcohol thankfully.

Line

"Ah-ah. I need it more than you do, trust me. Caroline, what are you doing? "Elena interjected as care was on her phone.

" What? Nothing. "she clearly lied.

"Okay, you're a bad sober liar. You're an even worse drunk liar."

"I might have texted Tyler." she admitted and I knew this wasn't going to end well.

" Caroline..."

" What? I'm delicate. "

" Give her a break! You can't control what everyone does all the time. "I turned to my cousin automatically taken back by her outburst.

" Wow. "

" Ouch, Bon. " matt says surprise by her to.

" Sorry, I know it's Caroline birthday, funeral or whatever but, I just feel it's really wrong that you compelled Jeremy to leave town. "

" I'm doing it to protect him, Bonnie. I want to give him a chance to have a quiet normal life. "

" He should be able to choose how he wants to live it, you're taking his choices away. "

"Bonnie, you can't tell him. "Elena pleaded

"Why? Are you gonna compel me not to?"bon shot back hopefully unintentionally.

" You know, you guys are ruining a perfect funeral."I added.

" I'm sorry. I'm just gonna go sleep it off or something. Happy birthday. Evie are you coming?" Bonnie asked getting up ready to leave.

I took the bottle and had one more sip and followed my cousin outside to her car.

I had only been home for ten minutes before matt called frantically telling me how Tyler bit Caroline. I automatically knew Klaus had a hand in this and he was going to fix it.

I sat on Caroline's bed and comfort her as she laid their sick from a wolf bite. Klaus was apparently on the way after Tyler and I demanded he save her. As usual something always goes wrong when we try to do something normal for once but Klaus forcing Tyler to bite Caroline was a unexpected and uncalled for. There was a knock on the door and I made my way to the hallway. Matt opened the door and of course Klaus had something sarcastic to say . Matt was on the fence as Klaus asked to be invited in to give her his blood. Miss Forbes came out in asked what he wanted in return for saving care. Klaus asked for her support which to me was underhanded enough.

"What do you think Evelyn" Liz asked I nodded knowing it was the only way.

" You can come in " she said simply and he walked in .

"Care I will be just outside "I ensured her and walked back out passed Klaus.

I met matt outside taking in the cool air sitting next to him on the steps." so this is our lives now huh?" he said with a not so enthusiastic tone.

"Well I could erase you're memories of us and send you to Florida" I answered half joking. He stared for a hard second and took a breath.

" I'm not putting in for my vacation ,yet ." he answered with some what of a serious tone." would you? " He asked simply." And leave the this town in you're hands ,yeah no". I told him.

"You can't really erase my memories,can you " he asked unsure.

" Um... Its a work in progress I still haven't finished the books yet."

Matt and I talked until Klaus finally walked out onto to the porch with a stupid grin. Of course his blood being the only cure to to a wolf bite. Matt left and I decided to stay the night.

I woke up to Caroline getting out of bed so I decided to get up also. I walked into the bathroom to freshen up abit . I walked out hearing care talking to Tyler and walked the living room. I found care and shocked to see Tyler and Mr Forbes . who all seem to be in a tense conversation.

"Uh hi Mr. Forbes, Tyler " I said awkwardly.

" Its nice to see you again Evelyn"

"Care I'm going to head out. Call me if you need anything" I said still a little weary of both out them.

" ok later" care said as I turned to leave.

"Los Alamitos? " Elena announced the next Abbie Bennett.

" Are you sure this is what will solve the coffin problem" I asked concerned as Elena showed her the file.

"Yes and no Too old." bon answered both of us.

"I don't get it you a had dream that you were in a coffin and your mother who haven't seen in the longest opened it . After us trying a million times." I pushed

"I don't know, maybe it's your magic!"

" it isn't the best idea to open it. What ever magic is in it doesn't want me around"

"You're being ridiculous "Bonnie countered.

"Honolulu" Elena continued

" I wish. How many of these are there? "

" A lot. I asked the sheriff's office to pull up every single Abby Bennett in the country."

" I know we haven't been able to really...that things had been weird, because of Jeremy, so, thank you for helping me with this. I know you have a lot to deal with."

" There's nothing more important, Bonnie. "

"It's surreal. Having to track down a woman, who bailed on her own kid."

" You know, you don't have to, right? Let Stefan obsess over opening up the coffin. It doesn't have to fall on you."

" The coffin is spell shut. That makes it a witch problem. So it does fall on me. I was bound to see my mother again sooner or later. "

" Sooner. Abby Bennett Wilson, Monroe, North Carolina. Born in Mystic Falls Hospital, graduated at Mystic Falls High...blah blah blah. "Damon walked in messing with my hair as I walked to the couch." A little compulsion helps sped up the research process. "

"This is her." Bonnie announced with an eager grin.

"Yep. Road trip. I call shotgun."

" Yea-No. "

" Want me to hang out in the back with you? "

" You're not coming, Damon. You two Evie"

"What! who says "

" Why? I'm the one who found her."

" Okay, Damon. Look. Bonnie hasn't seen her mom in over fifteen years. We don't need your snarky commentary narrating the experience. The same for you Evelyn." Elena chastised.

" Bonnie!" called but she was no help.

" What's going on with you two? "

" We kissed. Now it's weird. Have a great trip. Come on Evelyn!." Damon said leaving and I reluctantly following since I was disinvited to go with Bonnie and Elena.

"So where are we going" I asked getting into the car.

"The grill maybe but first you got some explaining to do." he answered as he drove off.

"What now" I answered clipping my seatbelt.

"what now ! What this past month. You barely speak to me , your getting vision's,you're dying and coming back to life without being a vampire, and you and matt taking secret trips to you're grandmothers office. And you know how I knew everyone tells me but you! "Damon didn't yelled but used a stern big brother voice.

" My magic is different from Bonnie's , stronger but I don't know how to control it yet but I'm learning about it as we speak. " I answered the best I could.

" look I just miss my best friend, you can trust me with what ever is going on."

" I'm sorry for keeping you out "

"I'm sorry about that kiss, I know you probably don't want to talk about it but it's not because I want to string you along I'm just not use to caring for a girl without having feelings for them. I tend to forget the difference. So forgotten"

"Yeah, forgotten" I answered simply.

"Who's that? " Damon asked I hid from Trevor's aunt Meredith.

" My doctor." Alaric answered.

" She's a doctor."

" Mm-hm."

"And how do you know her exactly" Damon asked Invading my personal space.

"What makes you think I know her" I countered.

"Oh I didn't know maybe the look of shame you had and the look of horror on her face"he told me.

"ugh, she's Trevor's aunt " Damon looked confused so I figured I needed to explain more. " Trevor my ex. She kinda walked in on us once and I she may have seen something she didn't want to see"I answered completely. There face showed I may have said to much.

"Ok can't unheard that" Alaric countered.

"What's the damage?" he continued to interrogate Alaric.

"No damage." Alaric answered

" Come on, Ric, a fact of life. A girl that hot, that smart...damage."

"Says who!" I retorted offended.

"Me "Damon answered.

"Well, I'm looking for red flags. Her ex called her a psycho case the other day. " Alaric offered.

"Yeah, but it comes from her ex, doesn't count."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"That's yours." Damon says handing him some book

"Ooh, I wonder how my ex's would call me."

" Nothing. They're all dead. " I quickly hit his shoulder at the insensitive comment.

"Huh. Well, her ex is the medical examiner so he is dead adjacent."

"She dated the medical examiner?" I could tell the wheels in his head were turning.

"Mm-hmm."

" Well, I don't think he's dead adjacent, I think he's just dead. "

"What?"

" Murdered. Sheriff is trying to keep a lid on it because he was staked in the chest like a vampire. "

" Well, Meredith didn't say anything about that. "

" Well, red flag number two. "

"Who do you think killed him? "

"I don't know but if I was a cop, your sexy doctor lady friend would definitely be a suspect." _

" Ugh why are we here?. Why can't we just go to the movies" I complained as Damon and I walked into the hospital. This day with Damon thing was not like the type of fun we used to get into.

"Just sit over there while I go and look for doctor strange." he said as he pointed to the row of blue chairs.I sat down reluctantly reading magazine from the table until I was rudely interrupted.

"Well isn't it Evelyn Bennett, oh how the mighty have fallen." the demon spawn spoke.

"Myrtle Jeffries" I said said with aggravation not In the mood. " I have fallen how exactly ?" I asked.

" Oh you poor thing you must not have heard the news, well of course you haven't you're barely in class the nominations for valedictorian is up and you're not on it. But guess who is!" I was beyond pissed I wasn't nominated but I couldn't let see it, I had to suck it up for now.

"that's great" I said sarcastically. " now why are you here?."

" my uncle hooked me up with a candy striper job ,so could put it on my college applications. Have you done yours in you're spare time " he said with an evil smile. Granted I hadn't done any college applications but to be honest I'm starting to agree with Jeremy why make plans for the future if we my not make it out of town alive.

"Well I hope you win and right a kick ass speach." I said honestly leaving to find Damon she May as well have it.

"What are you two doing here?" Alaric said as he let us in his apartment still giggling since Damon woke up from his vervain nap.

" Ehm...Looking for a bunny. You're good. For now. " Damon answered highly annoyed.

" Are you still obsessed with Meredith? I mean, don't you have an Original vampire to care about?"

" Uh ah ah! Do ten more of those. You're gonna wanna buff up, if you start dating this one. Self-defense and all. "

" What's your problem? "

"Let's just say she's not afraid of big bad over here" I answered told him get a growl from Damon.

"Your doctor vervained me and then she bloodjacked me." I let out a burst of laughter hearing it again from him made it that more funny.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it"

"then go laugh some where else"

"What? I mean, when did you even see her?"

" When I went to the hospital, to accuse her of killing her ex-boyfriend. Which by the way, very sensitive subject. "

" Damon, what the hell are you doing?"

" Why are you mad at me? "

" I told you I'd handle this! "

" I proved your theory...diagnosed psycho case. You're welcome. "

As Damon and alaric yelled I went to get something to drink but a text came through I figured it was just a update on Abbie so I check it.

GET THE COFFINS OUT

"Uh guys" I called but they continued.

"HEY!"I grabbed there attention.

"What!"

"Bonnie just sent out a 911, we have to get the coffins out now"

"Shit! Car now!"

Damon rushed me down the stairs and hopped in the didn't hesitate speeding down the road. He was trying to figure out his next move but I could tell it wasn't going so well. He started up the road to the witches house still pressed for time.

"Damon what are we going to do,we need to open that last coffin" I asked completely stressed.

" I don't know there's not enough time to get them wall out before Klaus gets here.

"Wait what if we give him the coffins?" I pondered in Damon looked like he was ready to put me in a straightjacket."hear me out on this one. We only have enough time to get one , the one we need."

"And where would we put said coffin?" he asked.

"the only place vampires can't enter"

Damon finally text me saying it was all clear and went home to get a decent night sleep. The next morning I woke up to knocking on the door and that no one was home. I quickly put on my robe and down the stairs guessing bonnie forgot something but my heart skipped a beat when I opened the door.

"Elijah" I said in shock.

"Miss Bennett, May I have a word with you?."


	7. disgard

"Elijah" I said shocked. I could only hope this was Damon doing. i didn't think would be equipped with anything he would need from me.

"Miss Bennett, may we have a word?." he asked with a slight smile.

"Sure, but outside. My cousin has a 'no vampire' rule." I told him, getting my jacket. As I walked out, Elijah gestured for me to lead the way.

"So, what can I do for you?" I asked, unsure of what to say.

"For starters, you can join my brother, the Salvatores and I for dinner. "

" A dinner party? " _Don't we have fun at dinner parties,_ I thought sarcastically.

"Yes, my brother believes some terms need to be made before he would think to leave this town in one piece." Elijah said in a strikingly calm voice.

" If you mean Elena, then I won't be able to help. There's no way I'm letting him take her." I shot back.

"Yes, which is why Damon and I have a plan to distract Niklaus with this dinner until find out what's in the last coffin." he agreed.

"So what do you need me for,I'm most certainly more than just a pretty face" I asked, gaining an amused smile.

"Does the name Tatiana mean anything to you? " Elijah asked and I stop in my tracks baffled, then again the originals are over a thousand years old, why should I be surprised? My shocked expression confirmed his question.

"Klaus and I became aware of her in the 1400s after she saved our youngest brother Kol from our father's clutches. " He offered and I could only Imagine Kol was the brother I saw in the coffin. Of course there's a connection.

"She reached out to my mother. We only talked for a little while, I didn't get to know her that well." I answered honestly.

"I know what kind of power she has."

"What do you mean?"

"She has plans for you. It's something Klaus and I have known for a very long time." I took A Moment To Take In What Was Just Told To me. Then realizing Katherine was right they did know something I didn't. Which is way he always made sure I was out of the way but in his sights. Now I was playing a different game.

"So what do you need me for " I Asked.

" The Salvatores are hoping to distract my brother tonight but I don't think it's going to hold ,but you on the other hand may be able to ."

"Like what ?"

" A spell, Klaus needs to believe you're creating a spell to sever the link between Elena and creating new hybrids "He told me simply. Could I really be able to do something like that.

" Do you think I could actually do something like that ,because he would have to believe it himself"

"Well if Tatiana can make a spell in order to continue her kind and after from what I seen you're just as powerful " he said full of conviction.

" Okay I guess I better get ready "

" 8 o'clock sharp" he said then disappeared.

* * *

My phone rang as I got ready to meet bonnie and abby in the caves . Elena name popped up on the screen. I quickly answered putting her on speaker phone.

" Hey everything go okay a the hospital "

" Not quite " she answered solemnly.

"What's wrong. " I Asked confused.

" Dr fell gave Mr Forbes vampire blood and before he could leave someone killed him. "

"WHAT!WHY?"

" Have no idea it's connected to the recent murders. But that's not the worst part. "

" What could be worse " I asked shocked.

" Mr Forbes won't drink blood ,he doesn't want to transition. "

" But .. poor care " was the only thing that came out.

"l know she's taking him home and going to talk to alaric so we can figure out what's going on . Then I will check on her later." she told me.

" Okey I will stop by after I handle few things "

" Handle a few things. Like what ?" she asked but I decided she didn't need to know about my plans tonight.

" Something Ms Lockwood needs me to do." I quickly lied not really worried if she believed me.

" okay call me if you get to care's."

" okay "

* * *

I stood in the mirror fixing my black lace sweetheart dress with one thought. How nervous I am. This wasn't convincing grams I won't say out too late. I had to convince Klaus I was giving him all the hybrids a wanted without needing elena blood . But no pressure.

" You are Evelyn Marie Bennett . You can do this " I stated dramatically finishing my hair. Once was done I made my way to the mikaelsons.

I parked my car behind Damon's convertible and stepping out quickly. I took in the cool air and walked the the door. I knocked twice knowing the vampires would already be aware of my presence.

" Evelyn I'm glad you made it and beautiful as always " Elijah said as he invited me in, then an obviously compelled tall blonde offered me a drink. I happily accepted.

"Well I can only imagine since you're here Evelyn is because my brother Elijah told you my little secret." Klaus added as he and i walked towards the dining room.

I quickly noticed Damon's reaction a upon seeing me it wasn't good. Especially since he was inches from my face in seconds. So I prepared myself for whatever bull was about to come out of his mouth.

" I don't know what you cooked up and don't want to know but you're not staying. " he voiced being his normal annoying self.

" You don't have a say on whether I stay or not ,so get over it or just be miserable the rest of the dinner. " I answered getting and impressed looks from the mikaelsons then moving to the with everyone behind but Stefan who was still sitting at the the with his normal self loathing face.

" Wonderful, now everyone I can't stand is at this table " Stefan reacted.

" Shove it"

" Shove what ? Where exactly " he quickly countered.

" Dinner is served please sit" Elijah interrupted probably for the best.

I sat down at a round table between Klaus and damon. The good thing was the actual food sitting in front of me and probably the endless drinks that will get me through the night. The room was tense and I had to avoid the annoying stares from Damon. But if Elijah was right I had to to at least try.

"So Evelyn please share with the group why exactly why you need to be here" Damon ask forcefully. A rude but we'll deserved comment was going to come out of my mouth but I was stopped.

"I believe that's my fault,I ask ms Bennett to join us ,their answers to questions she has that we can help with" Elijah answered simply.

" About what? What's so secret about little extra magic " Damon asked nonchalantly and Klaus triumphant smile grew and I could feel a headache coming.

"There's Nothing little about Evelyn magic at all ,she's an magnificent creature. " Damon gave a harsh look after Klaus spoke.I figured I had to explain.

" Damon I haven't told you everything because I haven't gotten it all yet myself "I spoke honestly. " everything going that's been going on with me is because I'm a fairy my magic is different than others and I'm kinda immortal " Damon has if I had just grown an extra nose while the mikaelsons remained calm. "This wasn't how I wanted to tell you"

" And I thought my night couldn't get any better " Stefan laughed so I used my magic to throw a fork at his throat but he caught it in time.

"cool it ,Stefan " Damon reacted

"You lost your appetite." Klaus commented as Stefan played with his food.

" Eat. I thought we agreed that we would leave the grumpy Stefan at home."

" That's the spirit. Isn't it nice? Five of us dining together? Such a treat. Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger from my brother?"Klaus asked spitefully.

"Well, I know how he felt about you, so I figured the more, the merrier."Damon answered as took another bit of food.

"Well, Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the century. But we always make it through."Klaus added.

"Kind of like you and Rebekah, right? Where is she, by the way? Last I checked she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her."

" If you're referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother, I've already come clean to Elijah." Klaus admitted

"Hey, Stef, remember when you killed dad? Might want to dial down the judgment until dessert."

"We're here to make a deal, Damon. Doesn't mean we need to kiss his ass for seven courses."

"Not but some of us would like to enjoy or dinner " I piped up

" I'm just saying we have a long evening ahead of us. Pace yourself."

" Stefan. Where is the lovely Elena tonight?" Elijah asked unknowingly as I choke slightly on my drink.

"I don't know. Ask Damon."Stefan reacted causing Klaus to laugh slightly.

"I'm sorry, you've missed so much. Uh- trouble in paradise."Klaus poked

"One more word about Elena and this dinner is over. "

" You know what, probably best just to keep Elena in the do not discuss pile."

"You're probably right."

"Yeah."

"It's just the allure of the Petrova doppelgänger, still so strong. What do you say, brother? Should we tell them about Tatia?"

"

"Who's that " I Asked.

"Now why should we discuss matters long since resolved?"

"Well, given their shared affection for both Elena and Katerina, I think our guests might be curious to learn about the originator of the Petrova line."

" Everybody shared Katherine " I said under my breath then stuffed a piece of bread in my mouth.

"Great another doppelganger, lovely" I said to hide my embarrassment.

"Well, we're not going anywhere Elijah. Please, do tell."Damon changed the subject.

" When our family first settled here, there was a girl named Tatia, she was an exquisite beauty. Every boy of age desired to be her suitor, even though she'd had a child by another man. And none loved her more than Niklaus."

"I'd say there was one who loved her at least as much."

"Wait a minute, so you both loved the same girl?" Stefan finally seemed interested.

" Our mother was a very powerful witch. She sought to end our feud over Tatia and so she took her. Klaus and I would later learn that it was Tatia's blood that we consumed in the wine on the night where our mother performed the spell which turned us into vampires. Tatia wouldn't make a decision between the two of us, so for a time Niklaus and I... grew estranged. Harsh words were traded, we even came to blows, didn't we, brother?"

"But in the end we realized the sacred bond of family.?"

"Family above all." Elijah raises his glass.

" Family above all." Klaus repeated. I knew the small would end soon and when it did I had to be ready.

* * *

"before we get started with demands and counter offers ,I want to know why evie brought into this " Damon demanded. I was also curious of the Tatiana and mikaelsons back story.

" let me explain since Klaus can't help but embellish sometime "Elijah started. " it was the mid 1400s my youngest brother was traveling France alone. He was attacked by a coven of witches helping my father mikael to end us. But Tatiana saved him and treated whatever afflictions."

" he spent some time with with her before bringing her to us. At first I didn't trust her much but other brother gave us reason to believe we could we came good friends a trusted ally. She was beautiful inside and out"

" what made you believe you could trust her" I Asked with a strange curiosity.

Klaus stared me down in a ' I'm about to drop a bomb on everything you know look "well my brother never trust anyone especially not loving her the way he did."

" What's is ! Who's Tatiana and what does it have to do with Evelyn! " Damon yelled jumping out of his seat and I turned to answer the question.

" because I'm her doppelgänger she made me the mirror image of her so fae magic wouldn't die out" I answered while damon came out of his disbelief " I'm exactly like her."

" What you think if your brother gets undaggered he as some claim on her, it's not gonna happen. "Damon told them sitting down and I came to the very real conclusion that the scenario was very possible.

"How about we move on to what everyone else is here for." I changed the subject.

"So, why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal?"

" That's very simple. Klaus gets his coffin back, in exchange, he and the Original extended family leave Mystic Falls forever. Me, Stefan, and Elena live happily ever after. No grudges." Damon answered in a somewhat calm tone.

" The deal sounds fair, brother."

" I don't think you understand, Elena's doppelgänger blood insures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those that oppose me. I will never leave her behind." Klaus gets up and starts to pace.

"Let's say I do leave her here, under your protection, what then? How long before one of you turns her into a vampire? Or worse, how long before she dies caught between your feuding? You see, each one of you truly believes that you're the one that can protect her, and that is simply a delusion. Gentlemen, the worst thing for Elena Gilbert is... the two of you." Klaus continued with a somewhat valid point

"I'm gonna get some air." Damon announces and walks off and Elijah follows.

"I'm going to the bathroom i will be right back "

My break to the bathroom was short lived when bonnie and abby didn't pick up their phone.I could also tell by the distant voices things were getting tense and it was my time to put my cards on the table.

" Consider it a small return on my investment in her well-being. See, after you hand me back the coffin, I'll ensure her safety for the rest of her natural life. You know it's what's best for her."klaus gets up and walks towards Stefan as I walked in.

"So, what do you say Stefan, hmm? Do we have a deal?." he asked as Stefan starts walking over to Klaus.

"Now one has heard my offer yet" I stated getting everyone's attention.

"What are you doing?"Damon ask confused.

" Finally someone has something real to offer please tell me"

"I can give you hybrids without you ever having to worry about Elena again. "

"That's impossible , you can't evie " Damon noted.

" It's definitely something to think about, how would you do that?"

"de-link Elena's blood from the spell and use the full moon to be able to use any one's blood " I told him with all the confidence I could muster.

" And why would you give me that kind of power "

" To save elena and to people in this town." I answered staying calm.

" If I didn't think it was a trick I would take that offer so Stefan will you and your brother leave this town.

"Nice try, Klaus. But no deal."Klaus breaks Stefan's arm. He kicks his leg and breaks it as well. He pushes Stefan's hand into the fireplace, and it starts to burn. Damon attempts to rush over to him, but Elijah intercepts him and pushes him against a wall.

"What are you doing?" damon asked Elijah while Klaus continues to hold Stefan's arm in the fire.

" Klaus, don't" I yelled seeing him burn Stefan.

"Stop!"

"Now, bring me my coffin before I burn him alive."Klaus threatened.

"I'll get it."

"Go with him, brother. You keep him honest. And when you return, I will make good on my promise to you and I will hand over our family."

"stay here Evelyn , no funny business. "

"Elijah...why haven't you left?"Klaus asked surprised.

"Where are you manners, brother? We forgot dessert."Elijah takes the cover off the tray the blonde woman is carrying. Two silver daggers lie on it.

I cursed in my head knowing this was going to end well.

" What have you done?"

"What have you done? You see, I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now." the original who show up first was one I once saw in the coffin and once eyes connected I felt rushed emotions I couldn't explain but he was still an original. I'm also not stupid.

"Kol." Klaus shouted confirming my suspension.

" Long time, brother."

"Finn, don't!"klaus rushes away, but runs into Rebekah. Wow she just woke up from being daggered and she still looks great.

"Rebekah!"She stabs him with a dagger.

" This is for our mother."She pulls the dagger out and Klaus falls back into Kol's arms. Kol restrains him. Elijah looks at Damon and Stefan.

" You're free to go. This is family business." Elijah tells us. I hesitate leaving but in a sec I fell a major rush and the force of the cold hit me as I noticed I'm outside.

" what the hell I wasn't ready to leave "

" listen to me I'm pissed you didn't tell me everything about what going on with but I'll be damned if you put yourself in danger for some original you don't know so you are gonna go home lock your doors and stay and wait for bonnie ." Damon demanded but only because I was done for the day. My bed was calling.

* * *

"irresponsible "

"dangerous "

"ridiculous "

" have I said impossible yet" Damon ask elena.

" Yes twice ready " I answered sarcastically as I was being told off by Damon and Elena.

" It's just crazy what we're you thinking " elena asked.

" Elijah brought it to my attention to lie to Klaus get bonnie more time but the more I thought about it I may actually be able to do this ." I said out loud.

"You would just be giving Klaus more power" she said get up once Stefan walked in.

" Do you really think I'm that stupid, I of course I would link the spell to some celestial event that only happens every ten years or something. Stefan don't you agree?".I'm sure he wants elena safe.

" Actually I want Klaus dead I don't care about anything else. " Stefan commented and Elena seemed pretty offended by his words.

" It was their mother Esther who was sealed in that coffin."elena asked changing the subject . Also the reminder that Tatiana told me not to trust Michael &amp; Esther.

"As in the Original Witch?"

"What? How is she even alive? Thought her hybrid freak show of a son ripped her heart out a thousand years ago."

" I don't know. I'm guessing she has a couple connections in the witching community. Elijah said that she wants to live in peace with her family, including Klaus."

"She was supposed to be the weapon to help us kill Klaus."

" Well, not anymore...at least not according to Elijah."

" That coffin was the only thing stopping Klaus from tearing us to shreds."

"Anyone else feeling a little used right now?"

" Look, Elijah promised me that his family wouldn't hurt any of us."

" honestly I think you guys should just stay away from originals, ALL of them." I told them getting up to leave after getting a text from a certain blonde original. I have a few Words for her.

"Where are you going " elena asked.

" home I have to do a few things" she nodded as I lied but meeting Rebekah was the last thing I needed to admit.

* * *

A man open the mansion doors. as I walked in it seemed to bring in deep preparation like when miss Lockwood has a big party. What hell is going on.

I walked to the room with where the distant voices . "Niklaus, come " I heard a woman's voice and Klaus leaving the room. Not scary but definitely intimidating thing happened next all the originals in the room turned their focus to me and I may have stopped breathing for a moment.

" Evelyn Bennett, these are my brothers Finn and kol." she introduced simply as she pointed them out. Finn obviously the oldest.

"It's nice to meet you" kol was standing by the mirror then in front of me in a second. Which force me to yelp.

" It lovely to finally meet you, Rebekah told me about you."

" That because you harassed me all night" Rebekah quickly retorted as I hide my giggle.

" So what's going on " I asked awkwardly.

"Where have having a ball." Elijah answered

" A ball?"

"Yes it going to be huge!" Rebekah said excitedly.

" Speaking of , I would love for you to be my date ? " kol asked still very close to me.

" Yeah ok sounds like fun ". I answered a little to scared to say anything else, also how else could live out my cinderella fantasy.

"Wonderful " Kol said smiling and Rebekah jump up" good come with me " she linked my arm with hers.

* * *

Rebekah parked are the grill to my surprise. I figured we were going shoe shopping. Walked promptly behind her as I noticed her path led up to a certain friend of mine but she changed course to caroline and Elena at the table and I knew it was not going to end well.

" Carefull caroline it all fun and games until late she stabs you in the back" Rebekah spat as I hid unsuccessfully.

" I know you're mother's rules no harassing the locals. "

" I saw you walking in with her ,evie"

" I can't even believe you " elena answered before I could even say anything.

"Not everything is about you elena, you're not Evelyn only friends. "she said to them as we walked away.

"Matt!" She called gaining his attention. He turned around quickly and a lot more the just surprised.

" Rebekah and ….evie are you doing here ...together?." Matt questioned confused.

"My family is have a ball tonight and I wanted you to be my date."

"Um …. You want me to be your date.

"Come on it will be fun"

"Alright what time should I be there " Matt said as I elena and Caroline still glared at me.

" 8 o'clock sharp " she said sounding like her brother.

* * *

"Ow, Rebekah " as I flinched again .

"hold still, there just hair pins" she she after she insisted she do my hair.

" just one more. …. Ah perfect " a small side part of my hair was twisted and pinned while the rest was in wild curls " okay now put your dress on in my bathroom " she said excitedly.

The dress as Rebekah explain was had a Gothic Victorian. A dark purple bustier with a sheer black covering. As I put the dress on in heard Rebekah at her door. I could hear her tell kol I wasn't ready yet. I finished promptly but still a nervous.

" Eve my ass of a brother is gone you can come out" she said as I peek through the door.

I stepped out and Rebekah was looking through a jewelry box. " perfect all you need are pearls. " she said getting a good look at me. I'm definitely starting to feel like one of her dolls right now. I jumped slightly when she move to remove the one piece of jewelry I found myself wearing lately.

" what, these earrings don't go with that necklace " she sounded confused.

" It's kinda special " I answered and she didn't question it but was on a mission to find earrings that did. It was a simple gold heart locket that had " together someday " inscribed in it.

"These work well " she said handing them to me and I fix it has she sashayed to the door .

Chatter and movement filled my ears as I move closer to the Grand stairway. I Noticed everyone socializing especially the the originals but I really want to keep my eyes on esther. I had to find out if she was up to something.

"Ready to join the party, darling " kol said behind me invading my personal space for the second time today.

" Yes, " I answered turning around "of …. Course " I finished fumbling over my words kinda surprised but not really how great kol look . Looking around all the mikaelson brother's need to be on a GQ magazine .

He held out his arm and I linked mine with his . He led me down the long stairs " You look beautiful " he breathed effortlessly. I smiled " you clean up nicely you're self" .

His smile was shamelessly diabolical and had to make sure I didn't fall victim to it. The silence between us wasn't awkward at all if anything it was comforting. His height difference wasn't staggering but a bit overwhelming . In fact his glances were probably the most forward thing he had done.

The ballroom start to fill and the live music started over power the mini conversations in the room. As more people started to arrive in was increasingly worried about my annoying friends showing up. At least I did worry about it until I caught Damon grilling me from across the room.

" Kol do you mind getting me some champagne" I Asked.

" Of course I will be right back " and as soon as he turned the other way walking towards the drinks I turned back to the empty spot now being occupied by the Salvatore.

" Honestly I think you guys should just stay away from the originals, ALL of them " Damon mocking my words from earlier.

" Yes Damon, you guys. meaning you ,elena and stefan. Me on the other hand can protect myself. "

" Did you not hear what Klaus said about about him. He dangerous. " he whispered in a deep tone.

" You are being ridiculous first of all he has been nothing but a gentleman and second it's just a date ." I told him not quite sure it was the entire truth. " l don't need any protection I can take can of myself." with those words Damon stormed off into the crowd.

Not to long after kol showed up behind me with the drinks. "Here you go, is everything alright. " he asked with the slightest look of concern.

"No,I'm fine " I answered looking towards Damon and Carol.

"You know the mayor " kol asked looking in the same direction.

"Yeah, I'm best friends with her son" I wondered why he asked.

"Great I hadn't gotten a chance to introduce myself yet he said crossing the ballroom quickly with me in tow.

"Mayor Lockwood. We haven't formally met. Kol Mikaelson. I hope your lovely town embraces us just as much as we plan to embrace it."kol said as he kiss her hand while I tried to ignore Damon but he had other plans.

" Damon Salvatore. Have we met?" Damon announced.

" I've met a lot of people, And you don't particularly stand out. " answering Damon harshly . I could only Imagine he might have heard Damon moments ago. " excuse me darling but my brother needs me. " he said abruptly leaving towards the stairs.

" Well he's a charmer should I be making sure you get home safely home , alone" Carol asked not shocking at all she always had moments when she was another mom rather than just a friend of the family.

" No I'm probably gonna go home with matt" I told her finally noticing Damon had walk off to talk to elena who must have just arrived.

" Okay but if not come find me."

" Okay I got it ." I answered as Elijah was still speaking to kol.

I glance around quickly bored with myself but I noticed my blonde best friend walking away from Klaus. So I walked over to the bar where she sat.

""Hey care, I didn't think you would come " I Asked .

"I had nothing else better to do, you turn coat" caroline retorted as I was surprised in my friend.

"Awe and alaric thinks you don't pay attention in class." I said back with an amused tone.

" Don't mock me,I'm mad at you "

" Come on, I'm not replacing you with Rebekah she harmless as long as you don't stab her In the back. " I joked but apparently it wasn't appreciated.

" Not funny. " she said seriously.

"Fine but you need to forgive me because who's going to finish watching pretty little liars " I told her as she rolled her eyes.

"And it off subject but who are you here with."

"Um …. Elijah brother " I answered my friend.

"What! Where " she asked excitedly with mixed emotions as I pointed him out.

" Oh boy I'm definitely giving you a ride home later." her words mirrors carols which bother me a bit."

" I'm not going bed with him give me a little more credit than that."

"What? he looks like he could charm the panties off anyone."Caroline was famous for her word vomit I thought as I covered my face from embarrassment.

"You can't help yourself can you? " I really tried not to laugh.

"Not really " she said me as i came in for a hug I really missed my best friend. We talked bit longer and I noticed kol and his brothers were longer by the entrance but now gathering at the stairs with elijah calling for everyone attention.

"Welcome. Thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom" Elijah spoke but my attention was on esters and why she wasn't joining the rest us.

" Caroline, may I have this dance?. " Klaus asked care as he showed up behind us.

"May I have the honor?" kol asked me soon after then leading me to the ballroom.

The dance began in a formation with the couple lined up behind Each other moving forward one step at a time. I Noticed elena dancing with Damon in front of us she glanced back . She was most likely disappointed but I ignored her judgment. We turned to face the other group of dancers only to walk towards them and switch sides. Kol spun me around making me feel light on my feet then rest one arm on my lower back holding me close. Carol may have convinced my grams to put in ballroom dance classes when I was younger but there was a reason caroline was the lead dancer at all the recitals.

" don't laugh I haven't done this in a while " I answered his amused expression.

" I would never darling, I'm more intrigued if anything. "

" by me,because I look like Tatiana " I Asked worrying about and answer that so obvious.

" Tonight has nothing to do with her. I wanted to get to know the girl I saw while I was daggered. " he voiced and I wondered if her mentioned that spark I felt when I saw him in the coffin.

" I figured it was something with my magic is still don't know everything about it." I immediately cursed myself for offering that information but it wasn't just word vomit it was something more.

" You will get the hang of it. Its there at the grasp of your fingers you just have to want it enough . " was all he said with an under handed tone before the dance partners we're switched again.

" Ms Bennett " Elijah greeted but I disapproved at his formal words " right Evelyn, you look wonderful tonight "

"Thank you you great too "

"Thank you , so tell me has my brother been a perfect gentlemen this evening. "

"Yes he has " I answered simply continuing the dance.

" Good because I told him if he wasn't I was going to rip out his lungs." Elijah said calmly which made my heart skip a beat mostly because he made good on his promises especially the violent ones.

"I could say I'm surprised but I'm not."

" My brother is known for making even the strongest weak and he doesn't play fair" Elijah expressed truthfully and I heard everybody of It. I would be lying if I said didn't feel anything but I don't feel like this was the time for any of that.

"I understand. " I answered as I glance around noticing most of my friends were no longer dancing. " but I do have a question. "

"ask away "

" Your mother " I cleared my understanding realizing with I was about to ask him. " Do you really think she wants peace here with Klaus "

" Honestly I find myself asking the same question " he pondered" she wanted to meet with elena tonight and is being very secretive about . Why don't you?"

"Tatiana told me not to trust your parents the night I met her . I didn't even know who they were then." Elijah frowned at the news and the dance stopped. Little did Evelyn and Elijah know Finn was close by and listening intensively.

Elijah and I departed as he seems to be on a mission all on his own. I realized most of my friends were gone so I went to find kol. The fact that I couldn't find him right away made me a bit uneasy. Elijah may have him to be on his best be behavior with me it didn't stop the fact that he is a vampire. I eventually found him in the corner having a somewhat private conversation with Rebekah. So I quickly made my way other there.

" Hey what are you too talking about " I Asked causally.

" Nothing serious " Rebekah pointed out.

"Yes some minor chit-chat " kol added.

"Oh okay. "

"How about another dance,sweetheart "

"Sure " I answered catching the devious look the siblings gave each other.

The dancing was now less formal and easier to follow as kol looked to me.

"What " I Asked curiously.

" I was just wondering ,you dance I have been told you're smart and cunning,but makes you ,you? " he inquired but I was really stumped.

" I...I have no idea. I thought I was special. Unique in some way. Especially When i found out I have magic but when I saw Tatiana didn't know what made me my own person whatever spell she did. I'm just not sure anymore " I was always known for being honest but he brought something out of me. I was really sure if I wanted to know. Kol fought something in his mind then smirked.

" Well, all those answers well come in due time."kol said then looked up making eye contact with someone. " As much as I'm enjoying our time together I need elsewhere but promise me one more dance for this night ends."

I smiled at his tone of voice appreciating the men talked the last he had been daggered. " Sure I have check on bonnie away. I'll make you back here then?".

" Of course it shouldn't take that long" he said letting go of my hand and watch him disappeared into the crowd.

I made my way to the stairs to the bathrooms to call bonnie and freshen up abit. I walked the long hallway trying to find the bathroom. I found my way after following some girls so pulled out my phone.

" Finally you called me back "

" Yeah I figured you were calling to yell at me" I said leaning against the wall.

"Of course I was calling to yell at you, elena told me you were hanging out with Rebekah. Now you at party welcoming the entire family. "

"Bonnie chill ok. I'm a big girl can handle myself "

"listen abby's here, why don't come home and can rent a movie"she offered.

"Sorry but going to respectfully decline that offer " the last thing I want to do was sit in front of bonnie and abby talk about their issues.

" Fine just try not to come home too drunk "

"Okay bye don't wait up! I call into the phone."

After I cleaned up my hair fix my makeup I walked out the room into something rather someone but quickly felt a sharp pain in my arm. I feeling feeling dizzy I look up see what large hands were keeping from falling completely.

" Ms Bennett are okay " was the last thing I heard but Finn mikaelson was the last face in saw before the darkness.

* * *

Eve

Evie

Evie

" Come on wake up" someone was shaking me then I felt someone's wrist in my mouth and then a gross liquid. Someone was shoving blood down my throat. I woke up to Stefan kneeling over me as I laid in a love seat in the hallway trying to focus on what happen.

" Next time you wanna get passed out drunk ,don't "

" Who the fuck told you that"

" Finn mikaelson, he found you over here and came and got me " the lies people tell.

" I wasn't drunk , I walked out the bathroom after I talk to bonnie then I must have walked into him then woke up here."

" Yeah sure "

" listen I'm serious this has something to do with esther. I only had two glasses of champagne."

" That makes no sense she's trying to help us ." he answered but was greatly confused by the rebuttal since this morning he was thoroughly convinced esther was a dead end.

" what makes you say that?" Stefan was about the answer as we heard and huge commotion. Stefan immediately left and I followed after but I saw Matt fumbling in pain so I rushed to him.

"matt! What the hell are you ok" I yelled running over to him.

" I think ….. ah …..your date broke my hand " he answered me the best he could.

" What! kol where he is he ."

" Damon jumped him and they went over the balcony ." he said answering my question about the noise we heard.

" Gimme your hand I will help with the pain" I told him reaching for his hand but he jerked it away." Matt it a simple healing spell you won't wake up a vampire tomorrow ."

"I'm fine I'm just gonna wrap it up when I get home" Matt answered stubbornly.

" Fine, at least let me drive you home and wrap that for you, and get some alcohol".I walked with down the steps and from what I saw everyone was getting compelled after seeing Kol's body on the ground. Oh yeah we need more than just a few drinks.


	8. The ballroom

"Elijah" I said shocked. I could only hope this was Damon doing. i didn't think would be equipped with anything he would need from me.

"Miss Bennett, may we have a word?." he asked with a slight smile.

"Sure, but outside. My cousin has a 'no vampire' rule." I told him, getting my jacket. As I walked out, Elijah gestured for me to lead the way.

"So, what can I do for you?" I asked, unsure of what to say.

"For starters, you can join my brother, the Salvatores and I for dinner. "

" A dinner party? " _Don't we have fun at dinner parties,_ I thought sarcastically.

"Yes, my brother believes some terms need to be made before he would think to leave this town in one piece." Elijah said in a strikingly calm voice.

" If you mean Elena, then I won't be able to help. There's no way I'm letting him take her." I shot back.

"Yes, which is why Damon and I have a plan to distract Niklaus with this dinner until find out what's in the last coffin." he agreed.

"So what do you need me for,I'm most certainly more than just a pretty face" I asked, gaining an amused smile.

"Does the name Tatiana mean anything to you? " Elijah asked and I stop in my tracks baffled, then again the originals are over a thousand years old, why should I be surprised? My shocked expression confirmed his question.

"Klaus and I became aware of her in the 1400s after she saved our youngest brother Kol from our father's clutches. " He offered and I could only Imagine Kol was the brother I saw in the coffin. Of course there's a connection.

"She reached out to my mother. We only talked for a little while, I didn't get to know her that well." I answered honestly.

"I know what kind of power she has."

"What do you mean?"

"She has plans for you. It's something Klaus and I have known for a very long time." I took A Moment To Take In What Was Just Told To me. Then realizing Katherine was right they did know something I didn't. Which is way he always made sure I was out of the way but in his sights. Now I was playing a different game.

"So what do you need me for " I Asked.

" The Salvatores are hoping to distract my brother tonight but I don't think it's going to hold ,but you on the other hand may be able to ."

"Like what ?"

" A spell, Klaus needs to believe you're creating a spell to sever the link between Elena and creating new hybrids "He told me simply. Could I really be able to do something like that.

" Do you think I could actually do something like that ,because he would have to believe it himself"

"Well if Tatiana can make a spell in order to continue her kind and after from what I seen you're just as powerful " he said full of conviction.

" Okay I guess I better get ready "

" 8 o'clock sharp" he said then disappeared.

* * *

My phone rang as I got ready to meet bonnie and abby in the caves . Elena name popped up on the screen. I quickly answered putting her on speaker phone.

" Hey everything go okay a the hospital "

" Not quite " she answered solemnly.

"What's wrong. " I Asked confused.

" Dr fell gave Mr Forbes vampire blood and before he could leave someone killed him. "

"WHAT!WHY?"

" Have no idea it's connected to the recent murders. But that's not the worst part. "

" What could be worse " I asked shocked.

" Mr Forbes won't drink blood ,he doesn't want to transition. "

" But .. poor care " was the only thing that came out.

"l know she's taking him home and going to talk to alaric so we can figure out what's going on . Then I will check on her later." she told me.

" Okey I will stop by after I handle few things "

" Handle a few things. Like what ?" she asked but I decided she didn't need to know about my plans tonight.

" Something Ms Lockwood needs me to do." I quickly lied not really worried if she believed me.

" okay call me if you get to care's."

" okay "

* * *

I stood in the mirror fixing my black lace sweetheart dress with one thought. How nervous I am. This wasn't convincing grams I won't say out too late. I had to convince Klaus I was giving him all the hybrids a wanted without needing elena blood . But no pressure.

" You are Evelyn Marie Bennett . You can do this " I stated dramatically finishing my hair. Once was done I made my way to the mikaelsons.

I parked my car behind Damon's convertible and stepping out quickly. I took in the cool air and walked the the door. I knocked twice knowing the vampires would already be aware of my presence.

" Evelyn I'm glad you made it and beautiful as always " Elijah said as he invited me in, then an obviously compelled tall blonde offered me a drink. I happily accepted.

"Well I can only imagine since you're here Evelyn is because my brother Elijah told you my little secret." Klaus added as he and i walked towards the dining room.

I quickly noticed Damon's reaction a upon seeing me it wasn't good. Especially since he was inches from my face in seconds. So I prepared myself for whatever bull was about to come out of his mouth.

" I don't know what you cooked up and don't want to know but you're not staying. " he voiced being his normal annoying self.

" You don't have a say on whether I stay or not ,so get over it or just be miserable the rest of the dinner. " I answered getting and impressed looks from the mikaelsons then moving to the with everyone behind but Stefan who was still sitting at the the with his normal self loathing face.

" Wonderful, now everyone I can't stand is at this table " Stefan reacted.

" Shove it"

" Shove what ? Where exactly " he quickly countered.

" Dinner is served please sit" Elijah interrupted probably for the best.

I sat down at a round table between Klaus and damon. The good thing was the actual food sitting in front of me and probably the endless drinks that will get me through the night. The room was tense and I had to avoid the annoying stares from Damon. But if Elijah was right I had to to at least try.

"So Evelyn please share with the group why exactly why you need to be here" Damon ask forcefully. A rude but we'll deserved comment was going to come out of my mouth but I was stopped.

"I believe that's my fault,I ask ms Bennett to join us ,their answers to questions she has that we can help with" Elijah answered simply.

" About what? What's so secret about little extra magic " Damon asked nonchalantly and Klaus triumphant smile grew and I could feel a headache coming.

"There's Nothing little about Evelyn magic at all ,she's an magnificent creature. " Damon gave a harsh look after Klaus spoke.I figured I had to explain.

" Damon I haven't told you everything because I haven't gotten it all yet myself "I spoke honestly. " everything going that's been going on with me is because I'm a fairy my magic is different than others and I'm kinda immortal " Damon has if I had just grown an extra nose while the mikaelsons remained calm. "This wasn't how I wanted to tell you"

" And I thought my night couldn't get any better " Stefan laughed so I used my magic to throw a fork at his throat but he caught it in time.

"cool it ,Stefan " Damon reacted

"You lost your appetite." Klaus commented as Stefan played with his food.

" Eat. I thought we agreed that we would leave the grumpy Stefan at home."

" That's the spirit. Isn't it nice? Five of us dining together? Such a treat. Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger from my brother?"Klaus asked spitefully.

"Well, I know how he felt about you, so I figured the more, the merrier."Damon answered as took another bit of food.

"Well, Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the century. But we always make it through."Klaus added.

"Kind of like you and Rebekah, right? Where is she, by the way? Last I checked she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her."

" If you're referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother, I've already come clean to Elijah." Klaus admitted

"Hey, Stef, remember when you killed dad? Might want to dial down the judgment until dessert."

"We're here to make a deal, Damon. Doesn't mean we need to kiss his ass for seven courses."

"Not but some of us would like to enjoy or dinner " I piped up

" I'm just saying we have a long evening ahead of us. Pace yourself."

" Stefan. Where is the lovely Elena tonight?" Elijah asked unknowingly as I choke slightly on my drink.

"I don't know. Ask Damon."Stefan reacted causing Klaus to laugh slightly.

"I'm sorry, you've missed so much. Uh- trouble in paradise."Klaus poked

"One more word about Elena and this dinner is over. "

" You know what, probably best just to keep Elena in the do not discuss pile."

"You're probably right."

"Yeah."

"It's just the allure of the Petrova doppelgänger, still so strong. What do you say, brother? Should we tell them about Tatia?"

"

"Who's that " I Asked.

"Now why should we discuss matters long since resolved?"

"Well, given their shared affection for both Elena and Katerina, I think our guests might be curious to learn about the originator of the Petrova line."

" Everybody shared Katherine " I said under my breath then stuffed a piece of bread in my mouth.

"Great another doppelganger, lovely" I said to hide my embarrassment.

"Well, we're not going anywhere Elijah. Please, do tell."Damon changed the subject.

" When our family first settled here, there was a girl named Tatia, she was an exquisite beauty. Every boy of age desired to be her suitor, even though she'd had a child by another man. And none loved her more than Niklaus."

"I'd say there was one who loved her at least as much."

"Wait a minute, so you both loved the same girl?" Stefan finally seemed interested.

" Our mother was a very powerful witch. She sought to end our feud over Tatia and so she took her. Klaus and I would later learn that it was Tatia's blood that we consumed in the wine on the night where our mother performed the spell which turned us into vampires. Tatia wouldn't make a decision between the two of us, so for a time Niklaus and I... grew estranged. Harsh words were traded, we even came to blows, didn't we, brother?"

"But in the end we realized the sacred bond of family.?"

"Family above all." Elijah raises his glass.

" Family above all." Klaus repeated. I knew the small would end soon and when it did I had to be ready.

* * *

"before we get started with demands and counter offers ,I want to know why evie brought into this " Damon demanded. I was also curious of the Tatiana and mikaelsons back story.

" let me explain since Klaus can't help but embellish sometime "Elijah started. " it was the mid 1400s my youngest brother was traveling France alone. He was attacked by a coven of witches helping my father mikael to end us. But Tatiana saved him and treated whatever afflictions."

" he spent some time with with her before bringing her to us. At first I didn't trust her much but other brother gave us reason to believe we could we came good friends a trusted ally. She was beautiful inside and out"

" what made you believe you could trust her" I Asked with a strange curiosity.

Klaus stared me down in a ' I'm about to drop a bomb on everything you know look "well my brother never trust anyone especially not loving her the way he did."

" What's is ! Who's Tatiana and what does it have to do with Evelyn! " Damon yelled jumping out of his seat and I turned to answer the question.

" because I'm her doppelgänger she made me the mirror image of her so fae magic wouldn't die out" I answered while damon came out of his disbelief " I'm exactly like her."

" What you think if your brother gets undaggered he as some claim on her, it's not gonna happen. "Damon told them sitting down and I came to the very real conclusion that the scenario was very possible.

"How about we move on to what everyone else is here for." I changed the subject.

"So, why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal?"

" That's very simple. Klaus gets his coffin back, in exchange, he and the Original extended family leave Mystic Falls forever. Me, Stefan, and Elena live happily ever after. No grudges." Damon answered in a somewhat calm tone.

" The deal sounds fair, brother."

" I don't think you understand, Elena's doppelgänger blood insures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those that oppose me. I will never leave her behind." Klaus gets up and starts to pace.

"Let's say I do leave her here, under your protection, what then? How long before one of you turns her into a vampire? Or worse, how long before she dies caught between your feuding? You see, each one of you truly believes that you're the one that can protect her, and that is simply a delusion. Gentlemen, the worst thing for Elena Gilbert is... the two of you." Klaus continued with a somewhat valid point

"I'm gonna get some air." Damon announces and walks off and Elijah follows.

"I'm going to the bathroom i will be right back "

My break to the bathroom was short lived when bonnie and abby didn't pick up their phone.I could also tell by the distant voices things were getting tense and it was my time to put my cards on the table.

" Consider it a small return on my investment in her well-being. See, after you hand me back the coffin, I'll ensure her safety for the rest of her natural life. You know it's what's best for her."klaus gets up and walks towards Stefan as I walked in.

"So, what do you say Stefan, hmm? Do we have a deal?." he asked as Stefan starts walking over to Klaus.

"Now one has heard my offer yet" I stated getting everyone's attention.

"What are you doing?"Damon ask confused.

" Finally someone has something real to offer please tell me"

"I can give you hybrids without you ever having to worry about Elena again. "

"That's impossible , you can't evie " Damon noted.

" It's definitely something to think about, how would you do that?"

"de-link Elena's blood from the spell and use the full moon to be able to use any one's blood " I told him with all the confidence I could muster.

" And why would you give me that kind of power "

" To save elena and to people in this town." I answered staying calm.

" If I didn't think it was a trick I would take that offer so Stefan will you and your brother leave this town.

"Nice try, Klaus. But no deal."Klaus breaks Stefan's arm. He kicks his leg and breaks it as well. He pushes Stefan's hand into the fireplace, and it starts to burn. Damon attempts to rush over to him, but Elijah intercepts him and pushes him against a wall.

"What are you doing?" damon asked Elijah while Klaus continues to hold Stefan's arm in the fire.

" Klaus, don't" I yelled seeing him burn Stefan.

"Stop!"

"Now, bring me my coffin before I burn him alive."Klaus threatened.

"I'll get it."

"Go with him, brother. You keep him honest. And when you return, I will make good on my promise to you and I will hand over our family."

"stay here Evelyn , no funny business. "

"Elijah...why haven't you left?"Klaus asked surprised.

"Where are you manners, brother? We forgot dessert."Elijah takes the cover off the tray the blonde woman is carrying. Two silver daggers lie on it.

I cursed in my head knowing this was going to end well.

" What have you done?"

"What have you done? You see, I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now." the original who show up first was one I once saw in the coffin and once eyes connected I felt rushed emotions I couldn't explain but he was still an original. I'm also not stupid.

"Kol." Klaus shouted confirming my suspension.

" Long time, brother."

"Finn, don't!"klaus rushes away, but runs into Rebekah. Wow she just woke up from being daggered and she still looks great.

"Rebekah!"She stabs him with a dagger.

" This is for our mother."She pulls the dagger out and Klaus falls back into Kol's arms. Kol restrains him. Elijah looks at Damon and Stefan.

" You're free to go. This is family business." Elijah tells us. I hesitate leaving but in a sec I fell a major rush and the force of the cold hit me as I noticed I'm outside.

" what the hell I wasn't ready to leave "

" listen to me I'm pissed you didn't tell me everything about what going on with but I'll be damned if you put yourself in danger for some original you don't know so you are gonna go home lock your doors and stay and wait for bonnie ." Damon demanded but only because I was done for the day. My bed was calling.

* * *

"irresponsible "

"dangerous "

"ridiculous "

" have I said impossible yet" Damon ask elena.

" Yes twice ready " I answered sarcastically as I was being told off by Damon and Elena.

" It's just crazy what we're you thinking " elena asked.

" Elijah brought it to my attention to lie to Klaus get bonnie more time but the more I thought about it I may actually be able to do this ." I said out loud.

"You would just be giving Klaus more power" she said get up once Stefan walked in.

" Do you really think I'm that stupid, I of course I would link the spell to some celestial event that only happens every ten years or something. Stefan don't you agree?".I'm sure he wants elena safe.

" Actually I want Klaus dead I don't care about anything else. " Stefan commented and Elena seemed pretty offended by his words.

" It was their mother Esther who was sealed in that coffin."elena asked changing the subject . Also the reminder that Tatiana told me not to trust Michael &amp; Esther.

"As in the Original Witch?"

"What? How is she even alive? Thought her hybrid freak show of a son ripped her heart out a thousand years ago."

" I don't know. I'm guessing she has a couple connections in the witching community. Elijah said that she wants to live in peace with her family, including Klaus."

"She was supposed to be the weapon to help us kill Klaus."

" Well, not anymore...at least not according to Elijah."

" That coffin was the only thing stopping Klaus from tearing us to shreds."

"Anyone else feeling a little used right now?"

" Look, Elijah promised me that his family wouldn't hurt any of us."

" honestly I think you guys should just stay away from originals, ALL of them." I told them getting up to leave after getting a text from a certain blonde original. I have a few Words for her.

"Where are you going " elena asked.

" home I have to do a few things" she nodded as I lied but meeting Rebekah was the last thing I needed to admit.

* * *

A man open the mansion doors. as I walked in it seemed to bring in deep preparation like when miss Lockwood has a big party. What hell is going on.

I walked to the room with where the distant voices . "Niklaus, come " I heard a woman's voice and Klaus leaving the room. Not scary but definitely intimidating thing happened next all the originals in the room turned their focus to me and I may have stopped breathing for a moment.

" Evelyn Bennett, these are my brothers Finn and kol." she introduced simply as she pointed them out. Finn obviously the oldest.

"It's nice to meet you" kol was standing by the mirror then in front of me in a second. Which force me to yelp.

" It lovely to finally meet you, Rebekah told me about you."

" That because you harassed me all night" Rebekah quickly retorted as I hide my giggle.

" So what's going on " I asked awkwardly.

"Where have having a ball." Elijah answered

" A ball?"

"Yes it going to be huge!" Rebekah said excitedly.

" Speaking of , I would love for you to be my date ? " kol asked still very close to me.

" Yeah ok sounds like fun ". I answered a little to scared to say anything else, also how else could live out my cinderella fantasy.

"Wonderful " Kol said smiling and Rebekah jump up" good come with me " she linked my arm with hers.

* * *

Rebekah parked are the grill to my surprise. I figured we were going shoe shopping. Walked promptly behind her as I noticed her path led up to a certain friend of mine but she changed course to caroline and Elena at the table and I knew it was not going to end well.

" Carefull caroline it all fun and games until late she stabs you in the back" Rebekah spat as I hid unsuccessfully.

" I know you're mother's rules no harassing the locals. "

" I saw you walking in with her ,evie"

" I can't even believe you " elena answered before I could even say anything.

"Not everything is about you elena, you're not Evelyn only friends. "she said to them as we walked away.

"Matt!" She called gaining his attention. He turned around quickly and a lot more the just surprised.

" Rebekah and ….evie are you doing here ...together?." Matt questioned confused.

"My family is have a ball tonight and I wanted you to be my date."

"Um …. You want me to be your date.

"Come on it will be fun"

"Alright what time should I be there " Matt said as I elena and Caroline still glared at me.

" 8 o'clock sharp " she said sounding like her brother.

* * *

"Ow, Rebekah " as I flinched again .

"hold still, there just hair pins" she she after she insisted she do my hair.

" just one more. …. Ah perfect " a small side part of my hair was twisted and pinned while the rest was in wild curls " okay now put your dress on in my bathroom " she said excitedly.

The dress as Rebekah explain was had a Gothic Victorian. A dark purple bustier with a sheer black covering. As I put the dress on in heard Rebekah at her door. I could hear her tell kol I wasn't ready yet. I finished promptly but still a nervous.

" Eve my ass of a brother is gone you can come out" she said as I peek through the door.

I stepped out and Rebekah was looking through a jewelry box. " perfect all you need are pearls. " she said getting a good look at me. I'm definitely starting to feel like one of her dolls right now. I jumped slightly when she move to remove the one piece of jewelry I found myself wearing lately.

" what, these earrings don't go with that necklace " she sounded confused.

" It's kinda special " I answered and she didn't question it but was on a mission to find earrings that did. It was a simple gold heart locket that had " together someday " inscribed in it.

"These work well " she said handing them to me and I fix it has she sashayed to the door .

Chatter and movement filled my ears as I move closer to the Grand stairway. I Noticed everyone socializing especially the the originals but I really want to keep my eyes on esther. I had to find out if she was up to something.

"Ready to join the party, darling " kol said behind me invading my personal space for the second time today.

" Yes, " I answered turning around "of …. Course " I finished fumbling over my words kinda surprised but not really how great kol look . Looking around all the mikaelson brother's need to be on a GQ magazine .

He held out his arm and I linked mine with his . He led me down the long stairs " You look beautiful " he breathed effortlessly. I smiled " you clean up nicely you're self" .

His smile was shamelessly diabolical and had to make sure I didn't fall victim to it. The silence between us wasn't awkward at all if anything it was comforting. His height difference wasn't staggering but a bit overwhelming . In fact his glances were probably the most forward thing he had done.

The ballroom start to fill and the live music started over power the mini conversations in the room. As more people started to arrive in was increasingly worried about my annoying friends showing up. At least I did worry about it until I caught Damon grilling me from across the room.

" Kol do you mind getting me some champagne" I Asked.

" Of course I will be right back " and as soon as he turned the other way walking towards the drinks I turned back to the empty spot now being occupied by the Salvatore.

" Honestly I think you guys should just stay away from the originals, ALL of them " Damon mocking my words from earlier.

" Yes Damon, you guys. meaning you ,elena and stefan. Me on the other hand can protect myself. "

" Did you not hear what Klaus said about about him. He dangerous. " he whispered in a deep tone.

" You are being ridiculous first of all he has been nothing but a gentleman and second it's just a date ." I told him not quite sure it was the entire truth. " l don't need any protection I can take can of myself." with those words Damon stormed off into the crowd.

Not to long after kol showed up behind me with the drinks. "Here you go, is everything alright. " he asked with the slightest look of concern.

"No,I'm fine " I answered looking towards Damon and Carol.

"You know the mayor " kol asked looking in the same direction.

"Yeah, I'm best friends with her son" I wondered why he asked.

"Great I hadn't gotten a chance to introduce myself yet he said crossing the ballroom quickly with me in tow.

"Mayor Lockwood. We haven't formally met. Kol Mikaelson. I hope your lovely town embraces us just as much as we plan to embrace it."kol said as he kiss her hand while I tried to ignore Damon but he had other plans.

" Damon Salvatore. Have we met?" Damon announced.

" I've met a lot of people, And you don't particularly stand out. " answering Damon harshly . I could only Imagine he might have heard Damon moments ago. " excuse me darling but my brother needs me. " he said abruptly leaving towards the stairs.

" Well he's a charmer should I be making sure you get home safely home , alone" Carol asked not shocking at all she always had moments when she was another mom rather than just a friend of the family.

" No I'm probably gonna go home with matt" I told her finally noticing Damon had walk off to talk to elena who must have just arrived.

" Okay but if not come find me."

" Okay I got it ." I answered as Elijah was still speaking to kol.

I glance around quickly bored with myself but I noticed my blonde best friend walking away from Klaus. So I walked over to the bar where she sat.

""Hey care, I didn't think you would come " I Asked .

"I had nothing else better to do, you turn coat" caroline retorted as I was surprised in my friend.

"Awe and alaric thinks you don't pay attention in class." I said back with an amused tone.

" Don't mock me,I'm mad at you "

" Come on, I'm not replacing you with Rebekah she harmless as long as you don't stab her In the back. " I joked but apparently it wasn't appreciated.

" Not funny. " she said seriously.

"Fine but you need to forgive me because who's going to finish watching pretty little liars " I told her as she rolled her eyes.

"And it off subject but who are you here with."

"Um …. Elijah brother " I answered my friend.

"What! Where " she asked excitedly with mixed emotions as I pointed him out.

" Oh boy I'm definitely giving you a ride home later." her words mirrors carols which bother me a bit."

" I'm not going bed with him give me a little more credit than that."

"What? he looks like he could charm the panties off anyone."Caroline was famous for her word vomit I thought as I covered my face from embarrassment.

"You can't help yourself can you? " I really tried not to laugh.

"Not really " she said me as i came in for a hug I really missed my best friend. We talked bit longer and I noticed kol and his brothers were longer by the entrance but now gathering at the stairs with elijah calling for everyone attention.

"Welcome. Thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom" Elijah spoke but my attention was on esters and why she wasn't joining the rest us.

" Caroline, may I have this dance?. " Klaus asked care as he showed up behind us.

"May I have the honor?" kol asked me soon after then leading me to the ballroom.

The dance began in a formation with the couple lined up behind Each other moving forward one step at a time. I Noticed elena dancing with Damon in front of us she glanced back . She was most likely disappointed but I ignored her judgment. We turned to face the other group of dancers only to walk towards them and switch sides. Kol spun me around making me feel light on my feet then rest one arm on my lower back holding me close. Carol may have convinced my grams to put in ballroom dance classes when I was younger but there was a reason caroline was the lead dancer at all the recitals.

" don't laugh I haven't done this in a while " I answered his amused expression.

" I would never darling, I'm more intrigued if anything. "

" by me,because I look like Tatiana " I Asked worrying about and answer that so obvious.

" Tonight has nothing to do with her. I wanted to get to know the girl I saw while I was daggered. " he voiced and I wondered if her mentioned that spark I felt when I saw him in the coffin.

" I figured it was something with my magic is still don't know everything about it." I immediately cursed myself for offering that information but it wasn't just word vomit it was something more.

" You will get the hang of it. Its there at the grasp of your fingers you just have to want it enough . " was all he said with an under handed tone before the dance partners we're switched again.

" Ms Bennett " Elijah greeted but I disapproved at his formal words " right Evelyn, you look wonderful tonight "

"Thank you you great too "

"Thank you , so tell me has my brother been a perfect gentlemen this evening. "

"Yes he has " I answered simply continuing the dance.

" Good because I told him if he wasn't I was going to rip out his lungs." Elijah said calmly which made my heart skip a beat mostly because he made good on his promises especially the violent ones.

"I could say I'm surprised but I'm not."

" My brother is known for making even the strongest weak and he doesn't play fair" Elijah expressed truthfully and I heard everybody of It. I would be lying if I said didn't feel anything but I don't feel like this was the time for any of that.

"I understand. " I answered as I glance around noticing most of my friends were no longer dancing. " but I do have a question. "

"ask away "

" Your mother " I cleared my understanding realizing with I was about to ask him. " Do you really think she wants peace here with Klaus "

" Honestly I find myself asking the same question " he pondered" she wanted to meet with elena tonight and is being very secretive about . Why don't you?"

"Tatiana told me not to trust your parents the night I met her . I didn't even know who they were then." Elijah frowned at the news and the dance stopped. Little did Evelyn and Elijah know Finn was close by and listening intensively.

Elijah and I departed as he seems to be on a mission all on his own. I realized most of my friends were gone so I went to find kol. The fact that I couldn't find him right away made me a bit uneasy. Elijah may have him to be on his best be behavior with me it didn't stop the fact that he is a vampire. I eventually found him in the corner having a somewhat private conversation with Rebekah. So I quickly made my way other there.

" Hey what are you too talking about " I Asked causally.

" Nothing serious " Rebekah pointed out.

"Yes some minor chit-chat " kol added.

"Oh okay. "

"How about another dance,sweetheart "

"Sure " I answered catching the devious look the siblings gave each other.

The dancing was now less formal and easier to follow as kol looked to me.

"What " I Asked curiously.

" I was just wondering ,you dance I have been told you're smart and cunning,but makes you ,you? " he inquired but I was really stumped.

" I...I have no idea. I thought I was special. Unique in some way. Especially When i found out I have magic but when I saw Tatiana didn't know what made me my own person whatever spell she did. I'm just not sure anymore " I was always known for being honest but he brought something out of me. I was really sure if I wanted to know. Kol fought something in his mind then smirked.

" Well, all those answers well come in due time."kol said then looked up making eye contact with someone. " As much as I'm enjoying our time together I need elsewhere but promise me one more dance for this night ends."

I smiled at his tone of voice appreciating the men talked the last he had been daggered. " Sure I have check on bonnie away. I'll make you back here then?".

" Of course it shouldn't take that long" he said letting go of my hand and watch him disappeared into the crowd.

I made my way to the stairs to the bathrooms to call bonnie and freshen up abit. I walked the long hallway trying to find the bathroom. I found my way after following some girls so pulled out my phone.

" Finally you called me back "

" Yeah I figured you were calling to yell at me" I said leaning against the wall.

"Of course I was calling to yell at you, elena told me you were hanging out with Rebekah. Now you at party welcoming the entire family. "

"Bonnie chill ok. I'm a big girl can handle myself "

"listen abby's here, why don't come home and can rent a movie"she offered.

"Sorry but going to respectfully decline that offer " the last thing I want to do was sit in front of bonnie and abby talk about their issues.

" Fine just try not to come home too drunk "

"Okay bye don't wait up! I call into the phone."

After I cleaned up my hair fix my makeup I walked out the room into something rather someone but quickly felt a sharp pain in my arm. I feeling feeling dizzy I look up see what large hands were keeping from falling completely.

" Ms Bennett are okay " was the last thing I heard but Finn mikaelson was the last face in saw before the darkness.

* * *

Eve

Evie

Evie

" Come on wake up" someone was shaking me then I felt someone's wrist in my mouth and then a gross liquid. Someone was shoving blood down my throat. I woke up to Stefan kneeling over me as I laid in a love seat in the hallway trying to focus on what happen.

" Next time you wanna get passed out drunk ,don't "

" Who the fuck told you that"

" Finn mikaelson, he found you over here and came and got me " the lies people tell.

" I wasn't drunk , I walked out the bathroom after I talk to bonnie then I must have walked into him then woke up here."

" Yeah sure "

" listen I'm serious this has something to do with esther. I only had two glasses of champagne."

" That makes no sense she's trying to help us ." he answered but was greatly confused by the rebuttal since this morning he was thoroughly convinced esther was a dead end.

" what makes you say that?" Stefan was about the answer as we heard and huge commotion. Stefan immediately left and I followed after but I saw Matt fumbling in pain so I rushed to him.

"matt! What the hell are you ok" I yelled running over to him.

" I think ….. ah …..your date broke my hand " he answered me the best he could.

" What! kol where he is he ."

" Damon jumped him and they went over the balcony ." he said answering my question about the noise we heard.

" Gimme your hand I will help with the pain" I told him reaching for his hand but he jerked it away." Matt it a simple healing spell you won't wake up a vampire tomorrow ."

"I'm fine I'm just gonna wrap it up when I get home" Matt answered stubbornly.

" Fine, at least let me drive you home and wrap that for you, and get some alcohol".I walked with down the steps and from what I saw everyone was getting compelled after seeing Kol's body on the ground. Oh yeah we need more than just a few drinks.


End file.
